In Fate's Hands
by Fragile Hanabi
Summary: Nejiten. Neji disappears on a mission, leaving a pregnant Tenten behind. With nothing but Lee, Hinata, the daughter she doesn't know, and fate to hold on to, can Tenten truly hold out while knowing that Neji may never come home? Please review. Complete.
1. You Can't Deny Us

_**In Fate's Hands**_

**Chapter One:  
****You Can't Deny Us**

Tenten stood in the middle of the clearing that had been her training ground since she was a young genin and watched her former teammate and close friend Rock Lee do his daily five hundred pushups. She looked towards the sky and saw that it was growing darker - it wouldn't be long before night fell and she would have to head home. She sighed. He normally was never this late.

"Tenten!" Lee called out to her in the middle of his pushups. "Are you sure that, while we wait for Neji, you do not want to join me in this vigorous and youthful exercise?"

"No thanks Lee," Tenten replied as she absentmindedly drew out a kunai and began to toss it up and down. Lee continued his pushups, mumbling numbers somewhere in the three hundreds. Tenten closed her eyes and continued to toss the kunai when she heard a twig snap somewhere in the bushes next to her. Tenten opened her eyes and looked over.

A small giggle was heard as a little girl burst forth from the bushes into the training ground, her pale eyes shining happily. "Hello Lee - sensei!" the little girl exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around the jonin's neck. Lee stopped his pushups and jumped up with the little girl in his arms, holding her in a warm embrace.

"Hello Aiko!" Lee replied. "Are you ready to come and continue to practice the technique of youth I was teaching you last week? If you complete it correctly, we will move on to something even more exhilarating!"

"Yay!" Aiko clapped her hands and grinned impishly. Lee looked over his shoulder and grinned at Tenten. "Are you going to be okay if we leave now?" he asked.

Tenten nodded and moved forward. "Just don't come back too quickly," she said. "And be careful with her." Tenten smiled at the little girl, who grinned back at her. "Hello Aiko," she said. "Where's your daddy?"

Aiko pointed to the bushes she had previously ran forth from. "He's back there Lady Tenten!" she exclaimed. "Daddy was taking a really long time to get here, so I ran ahead. Come on Lee - sensei! I want to start training!"

Aiko looked impatiently at Lee, who grinned and gave a thumbs up at Tenten. He walked off onto a path that led to a small brook not too far from the training ground. It was there that Lee trained little Aiko in taijutsu for an hour or two each week.

Tenten folded her arms as she watched them disappear along the path. Aiko was such a beautiful little girl. At four years old, she already held so much more liveliness than most children her age - but Tenten was sure that was an influence gained from training with Lee. It wasn't typical for a Hyuuga to show this much happiness, but Aiko was an exception to the Hyuuga stereotype.

She also smiled easily.

Tenten knew that she had given Aiko that characteristic, and by doing that she gave Hiashi Hyuuga another reason to hate her.

Tenten didn't really care much about what Hiashi thought of her. He had ruined any respect Tenten held for the Hyuuga elder four years ago. Now there was only one Hyuuga's opinion that Tenten cared for, the opinion that she had striven for years since their Team Gai days to gain.

She heard footsteps behind her. Tenten smiled and closed her eyes as Neji slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly on the back of her neck.

"You have your hair up," he murmured into her ear.

Tenten turned around in Neji's embrace and slipped her arms around his neck. "You're late," she replied before kissing him passionately on the lips. Neji kissed her back, tightening his grip around her waist. Tenten moved her hands up his neck and began to fumble with the tie on his forehead protector. Once it came undone she tossed it to the ground and broke the kiss. Neji looked at her curiously with his pale eyes as Tenten smiled at him lovingly and stood on her toes, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead where his curse mark was.

"Let's move over here," she suggested, gesturing towards a section of their training ground that was more secluded and out of view of the path that Aiko and Lee had taken. She guided Neji over and the Hyuuga prodigy noticed a rather large blanket at the foot of one of the closer trees.

Tenten noticed Neji's gaze. "Just in case," she said to him as she pulled him closer to her and began to kiss him again.

* * *

It didn't take long for the innocent kisses to become more heated and more passionate, each one a desperate attempt to make up for the weekly separation they had to endure and the four years of secret meetings at their old training ground. They had promised each other that, after what had happened four years ago, they would never allow themselves to go beyond kissing and touching again. 

But both Neji and Tenten had broken promises before, and today was the day that they broke that one promise to each other as Tenten allowed Neji to love her as completely as he could.

She had known it would be a good idea to bring the blanket. Lying naked on dirt wasn't much fun anyway.

About half an hour later, the weapons mistress found herself wrapped up in the blanket with Neji, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his shoulder. Neji had his eyes closed and his hands in her hair, having taken it down from its' buns and undoing her braids in frustration during one of the more heated moments of their situation.

Tenten smiled to herself. She always enjoyed how angry Neji got when he had to undo her hair, tossing bobby pins aside and fumbling with rubber bands.

Tenten shifted slightly so she could get a better look at Neji, absentmindedly playing with a strand of his long dark hair. "So you never told me why you took so long coming today," she said, attempting to bring about conversation.

Neji opened one of his eyes and looked at her. "Hiashi wouldn't let me leave the Hyuuga compound with Aiko," he replied. "Hinata had to remind him that Aiko had a training lesson with Lee today before he gave us permission to go."

Tenten smiled fondly at the mention of the shy Hyuuga girl. "Thank goodness for Hinata," she said. "Or I might never get to see you."

Neji shrugged indifferently. "She helps when she can," he responded. "I would have found a way to come by myself."

"I know," Tenten replied as she snuggled closer to Neji. "I'm just thankful for her help. She treats your daughter well."

"_Our _daughter," Neji emphasized.

Tenten smiled sadly against Neji's shoulder. "Our daughter," she repeated, her thoughts drifting to the little girl training not too far away.

Aiko - the beautiful daughter of Neji Hyuuga. _Her_ beautiful daughter._ Their_ beautiful daughter. With her father's dark hair and pale Hyuuga eyes. With mother's face and smile. His light complexion. Her easygoing personality. Both of their abilities, their strengths and their weaknesses. She was truly an amazing child.

Tenten began to cry quietly. She could never think of her daughter without getting emotional. While Aiko was her daughter with Neji, their blessed reward for an action they had committed against the wishes of Hiashi Hyuuga four years ago, the little girl did not know who her mother was. Literally hours after her birth, the Hyuuga elder had taken the child away from her parents to be raised in seclusion within the confinements of the Hyuuga compound. Tenten had protested, Neji had done all he could. Hiashi would not relent.

Tenten felt anger pulse through her veins. She had known that Hiashi had never liked her. He tolerated her when she first began to date Neji, probably surmising that Neji would leave her for, in the words of the Hyuuga himself, "a more talented kunoichi with an some sort of an ancestry in her background, not an orphaned girl who doesn't even have a last name." He thought she wasn't good enough for the Hyuuga prodigy, and there were times when Tenten was silly enough to believe that herself.

But Neji hadn't left her. She knew he wouldn't. Despite his lack of telling her, Tenten, and many of their comrades, knew that Neji loved her more than anyone in his entire life and would rather die than be without her.

He had wanted to marry her, suggesting that they got engaged once they turned twenty. Unfortunately, he had to go to Hiashi for permission - and his uncle had refused their union defiantly. Tenten remembered when Neji came to her that night, upset and cursing loudly against the Hyuuga family as she held him close to her.

Then they began to kiss each other.

Then Neji started to remove her shirt.

Two months later Tenten discovered she was pregnant.

Neji was thrilled, as was Lee and Hinata - the only two people they had had time to tell before Hiashi had caught wind of it. Against their wishes, he had Tenten and Neji sent away on a "mission" for the duration of her pregnancy. Neji had protested against his uncle as best as he could before the Hyuuga elder threatened to disown the prodigy.

Tenten knew how important upholding the Hyuuga name was to Neji - especially since he tried to uphold it in memory of his father - and she had forgiven him when he had given into his uncle's wishes.

She had also forgiven him when Hiashi took Aiko from her. She knew Neji had nothing to do with that, feeling only hatred for his uncle. That hatred grew more when Tenten found out that Hiashi was restricting Neji's ability to leave the Hyuuga compound. For six months following the birth of Aiko, Neji was not allowed to leave his home.

It was Hinata who managed to free him, taking Neji with her to "go grocery shopping" one afternoon and bringing him to meet Tenten at their training ground.

Now it was Aiko's training lessons with Lee that brought Neji to her. They were both thankful for that.

Tenten only wished she could tell her daughter that she was her mother. According to Neji, the little girl often asked about who her mother was. They both knew he couldn't tell her. She was too young to understand the circumstances, and they both feared that if she found out the truth that she would accidentally reveal it in front of Hiashi - and both Neji and Tenten wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

It was hard enough meeting in secrecy as it was. They didn't want anything else ruining the little time they had with each other.

Tenten waited until her tears had mostly stopped before kissing Neji on the cheek and suggesting that they get dressed. "They'll be back soon," she told him. Neji responded with a nod, kissing Tenten longingly one last time before they both began a desperate scramble to collect their clothes and redress before their daughter and her green spandex - wearing sensei appeared among the pathway.

* * *

Neji was helping Tenten tie her forehead protector when Aiko came running into the clearing, dragging a rather worn - out Lee behind her. 

"Are you feeling alright Lee? You look a little tired," Tenten asked her friend. Lee eyed her wearily before standing straight up and giving her and Neji a thumbs up and a grin.

"I am not tired," Lee responded. "I just need a little time for my youth to rejuvenate itself, and then I will be back to running ten mile laps around Konoha before supper!" He continued to grin at his two teammates as Aiko let go of his hand and ran towards her father.

"Daddy!" she shrieked happily. Neji knelt down and caught his daughter in an embrace, lifting her up and kissing her on the cheek. Aiko grinned and kissed him back, turning her attention towards Tenten.

"Hi Lady Tenten!"

Tenten smiled and waved at her daughter. Aiko waved back and returned her attention to her father, beginning to talk about the techniques of youth that Lee had been teaching her. Lee looked at Tenten and shook his head sadly. Tenten shrugged back and looked at her feet. She knew Lee was doing that because she hadn't responded in a more positive way to her daughter. Tenten knew that Lee was aware that she preferred to keep her distance until her child was old enough to understand everything. Tenten refrained from hugging the girl as well as attempting to not talk to her for long periods of time. Tenten thought it was bad enough that Aiko knew her name - if she ever mentioned that she was training with Lee and had also seen Lady Tenten in front of Hiashi, things would happen that would further ruin Tenten's life.

But Lee also knew how much it was killing Tenten to not even be able to be affectionate with her daughter or to be acknowledged by her.

So he keep his opinions to himself, shaking his head sadly when he felt he needed to make some of his feelings known.

Neji announced their departure, checking with Lee to make sure that he would be available the same time next week. As always, Lee was able to lend them his time.

Neji turned to Tenten. The two lovers looked at each other like they always did when they had to part - their eyes blazing with looks of longing and love, with their faces showing no significant emotion.

"Good night," Neji said after a moment. Tenten nodded in reply.

Once they were gone, Tenten and Lee began to gather their belongings. They headed back to the apartment building where they both lived in silence, enjoying the beauty of nature and Konoha as they walked.

They passed by the Hyuuga compound on the way home, and Tenten eyed the high walls of Neji's home and prison sadly as she looked for some sign of life in the darkened windows of the few homes that were visable.

"You know," Lee's voice broke the silence once they had passed the Hyuuga compound. "Aiko is a very beautiful and youthful flower. She is looking more and more like you every day."

Tenten clutched her blanket close to her and smiled sadly at her friend's attempt to cheer her up.

"Thank you Lee," she responded. "I've noticed."

**(Fin)**

**(End of Chapter One)**

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is the end of the first chapter! I can't believe that I'm actually writing a Nejiten chapter story. Originally, this fanfiction started off as a one - shot, but when I actually started to write the story it became too long for a one - shot and was thus divided into chapters. **

**All the characters are not mine savor Aiko. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Chapter Two: Coming Soon!**


	2. These Little Wonders

_**In Fate's Hands**_

**Chapter Two:  
****These Little Wonders**

Tenten woke early, the morning sunlight shimmering brightly in through her open window. Cursing loudly at her stupidity for forgetting to shut the blinds, Tenten rolled off her bed and onto the floor, fumbling around to find her slippers. Once finding them, she slipped them onto her feet and stood up quickly.

She regretted that decision instantly, feeling a sudden wave of nausea hit her.

Leaning over and groaning in pain, Tenten just about reached her bathroom before she vomited into the toilet. After flushing most of the what had previously been in her stomach from the night before, Tenten washed off her face and brushed her teeth to get rid of the disgusting taste in her mouth. Confused by the nausea but surmising that it was nothing more than something she had eaten for dinner that had disagreed with her, she gathered up her things and went across the hall to Lee's door.

She knocked three times and then entered, finding her friend eating breakfast in his kitchen. Lee grinned at her with a mouth full of cereal.

"Good morning Tenten!" he exclaimed exuberantly once he had swallowed. "You are very early today! Normally it is I that has to wake you up and get you ready before we are late to the academy!"

Tenten shrugged as she dropped her bag on Lee's counter. "I figured I'd get an early start this morning," she lied, deciding against telling her friend about her nausea and opened blinds. Lee smiled at her again and continued to eat, talking about what he would be teaching his students today. Lee and Tenten both taught at the academy - Lee specializing in early taijutsu training and Tenten in early weaponry techniques.

It wasn't the job that Tenten had spent her life training for, but it would do for now.

Lee finished eating and shoved his bowl into the sink, rushing off into his bedroom to gather his things so he and Tenten could leave. Tenten walked to the sink with every intention of washing Lee's bowl - he was very bad at remembering to clean dishes - when something about it caused a wave of nausea to hit her again.

Tenten grabbed her stomach. "Lee, I need to use your bathroom!" she cried out before rushing to the desired room, slamming the door shut, and vomiting into his toilet. She heard Lee's footsteps outside the door.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, worry apparent in his voice.

Tenten waited until she felt the nausea subside before she replied. "I think so," she answered honestly, her hand on her stomach. "I probably ate something last night that disagreed with me. I haven't had nausea this bad since..."

She trailed off suddenly as the thought hit her. Her eyes widened as she put the pieces of the puzzle together._ "Oh no," _she thought to herself. _"This can't be happening. Not again. Not after we promised each other that we wouldn't._" Shaking off the brief wave of shock, Tenten flushed the toilet and pulled herself off the floor. Washing her face in Lee's sink, she opened the door and smiled sadly at her comrade.

"I'm going to be late today Lee," she began. "I think I need to go the pharmacy...to, you know...get some medication."

Lee gave her a small smile and nodded. "I will let them know," he responded softly. Tenten gave him a hug, grabbed her things, and rushed out of his apartment.

Once outside, she headed in the direction of the pharmacy, trying to ignore the slight dizziness that had suddenly overcome her. Tenten also felt bad for having partially lied to Lee - she was going to the pharmacy, but not to buy medication.

Tenten needed to purchase something far more different than nausea medication.

* * *

Several minutes later, Tenten stood with her back against her bathroom wall, holding a plastic stick in her hand. She mentally counted off two minutes, afraid to look down at the test when she was done. One hundred and twenty seconds reached, Tenten inhaled and closed her eyes. Counting an extra ten seconds, she exhaled and looked at the stick. 

Pink.

Tenten dropped the test in shock and slide down the wall until she reached the floor, her head in her hands. Pink meant positive. She was pregnant. Again.

"_What am I going to do?_" Tenten thought to herself. "_Neji and I promised each other that we wouldn't have any more children after what happened with Aiko. But it all makes sense. I mean, I haven't had my period this month and we were active that one evening...which would mean that I'm about two months along...with our second baby."_

Despite her mental anguish, Tenten managed a small smile. While she did not show it, she was truly thrilled to be pregnant again with Neji's child - that the two of them had managed to create another beautiful infant to represent the love that they held for one another. It was the fear that Hiashi would discover the second pregnancy and take this new child from them that was scaring Tenten, as well as how she was going to tell Neji and how he would react.

She was sure he would be thrilled but worried at the same time. Together, they would have to decide what to do about the baby and how to keep Hiashi from finding out about it. Tenten knew where she stood on the issue - no matter what, she was keeping her baby from the clutches of the Hyuuga elder. She would not lose another child to that man. She mentally dared him to disown the unborn baby from the clan, for it would still be a Hyuuga.

Tenten paused as she heard the clock in her living room chime. Gathering her strength and attempting to remain calm, Tenten rose from the floor with a brave face and decided she would finish worrying about the fate of her unborn child later.

It was getting ridiculously late, and she had young students to teach at the academy.

* * *

Tenten arrived an hour late, getting scolded briefly by the head of the teaching department and then hurried along to her class. Still feeling slightly dizzy from her morning sickness, Tenten tried as best as she could to instruct her young students in the proper use of holding a kunai. 

She had never been more thankful when their lunch break finally came around.

Sitting by herself at a table, Tenten absentmindedly picked at a bowl of ramen as she kept her hand on her stomach. Lee came rushing over once he had spotted her, giving her a hug and going on and on about how he had been worried about her all morning.

Tenten smiled fondly at Lee and told him to sit down. Lee sat, eyeing her suspiciously. "What is wrong?" he asked. "I have noticed that you have not eaten your food, and that is very unusual for you. I know that your stomach is bothering you, but is there something more serious that is affecting your appetite of youth?"

Tenten nodded. Lee's eyes widened. "Oh no Tenten! What is going on? Is there something wrong with you?" he cried out, grabbing her hand. "Tell me, I will be there to help you through whatever it is that is causing you trouble!"

Tenten sighed and shut her eyes. She supposed she should be telling Neji first, but she would not be seeing him for three more days and she knew Lee would not stop pestering her until she told him.

"I'm pregnant."

Lee's mouth literally hit the floor. "Again!" he gasped once he had overcome his shock. "But, who is the..."

"It's Neji's," she replied, cutting him off and glaring at him for thinking that the child would belong to anyone else. "I'm pregnant again with Neji's child."

Lee closed his eyes and, for the first time in his life, uttered a curse word.

* * *

The three days that led to Lee's training session with Aiko and Tenten and Neji's alone time dragged on much longer than Tenten had expected. She had been to the doctor for a quick check up, and the doctor confirmed that she was two months pregnant with a healthy child. Lee had also made a big fuss out of the ordeal, moving into Tenten's apartment and taking residence on her couch even though he lived across the hall from her. He claimed that he did not want to leave his youthful and beautiful flower alone while she carried her second child with his rival. While having Lee around constantly only added to Tenten's already mounting stress level, she was grateful for his help. 

Besides, he was a much better cook than she was.

But it was still annoying how he constantly had her sitting down with her feet propped up and refused to let her do anything. Tenten was only two months along and could still do some manual labor, but Lee refused to hear any different.

Tenten was now standing in the middle of her training ground with Lee, anxiously waiting for Aiko and Neji to appear. She had a kunai in her hands and was tossing it. She hadn't been this nervous since her first pregnancy.

Back then she had been both thrilled and emotional.

Now she was simply thrilled and frightened.

In the distance, Tenten heard the voice of her daughter. Seconds later, the little girl burst through the bushes with a tired Neji barely holding on to her hand. Lee glanced at both of his old teammates and wasted no time in taking Aiko from her father and guiding her down the path to the brook. Free from his daughter's exuberance, Neji sighed and leaned against a tree, slowly sliding down the rough bark until he reached the ground.

"She's wearing me out," he said to Tenten as the weapons mistress approached him slowly. "There are times when I am in her presence that I feel incredibly old."

"Don't say that," Tenten replied as she sat next to him. "You're only twenty - four. If you're old, I'm old."

"Twenty - four is an old age for a ninja," Neji retorted, smiling lightly at Tenten. She grinned back at him and kissed him on the lips, resting her head on his shoulder once the kiss was over.

"I have something important to tell you," she said after a moment. Neji glanced down at her, seeing the sad and serious look on her face.

"What is it?" Neji asked her.

Tenten sighed and intertwined her hand with Neji's. She squeezed it tightly and kissed the back of his hand gently. Neji, slightly confused yet pleased with her over - affectionate manner, gazed down at her questioningly.

"Tenten..." he began, but he was cut off by the kunoichi when she closed her eyes and inhaled sharply.

"Neji, I'm pregnant."

The silence that followed her announcement hung in the air like a heavy fog. Tenten opened her eyes and looked at Neji. His pale eyes were gazing straight out in front of him, his face emotionless.

"Neji?" Tenten said when the Hyuuga had not spoken for several minutes. Neji's eyes snapped shut at the sound of his name and he sighed slightly.

Tenten felt tears gathering at the back of her eyes. This was not how she had expected Neji to react. "I'm sorry," she said after a moment, desperately blinking back tears.

Neji's eyes snapped open and he looked at Tenten with a thin smile on his lips. "Do not be sorry," he scolded her softly as he slipped his free arm around her quivering shoulders. "I am thrilled that we are having another child. However, fear involving the possibility of my uncle discovering your pregnancy is keeping me from outwardly expressing my joy."

Tenten felt comforted by Neji's words, knowing that he truly meant what he said. To further express his happiness, Neji placed his hand on Tenten's stomach and began to rub it delicately. He then kissed her on the top of her head.

"We need to discuss what we are going to do to keep our baby safe," Tenten murmured from her spot on Neji's shoulder.

"I know," the Hyuuga responded. Clutching Tenten protectively to him, Neji added, "And I promise that I will do all in my power to keep you and the baby from Hiashi. I will not allow him to take our child from you again."

Tenten grinned enthusiastically at Neji's statement, pulling the Hyuuga towards her so she could accept his promise with a kiss.

**(Fin)**

**(End of Chapter Two)**

* * *

**A/N: Well, Chapter Two ends with Tenten's annoucement of her second pregnancy...with Neji's child...which means more Nejiten babies!!!**

**...sorry, I just love the thought of the two of them having children together!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if the fact that I had Lee swear is a little OOC, but I wasn't sure how to make him react. If it's any consolation, Gai popped out of nowhere and Dynamic Entried him in the face for punishment. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Chapter Three: Coming Soon!**


	3. You're All That I Know

_**In Fate's Hands**_

**Chapter Three:  
****You're All That I Know**

He pulled her close to him in the darkness, greedily kissing every portion of her body that he could reach with his lips. She moaned loudly, grabbing a fistful of his hair in her hand. He heard her and was pleased, moving forward and kissing her roughly on the lips as he ran his hand through her hair. She responded eagerly until a sharp pain from his weight on her stomach caused her to cry out in pain.

"Ah, Neji! Watch it! You're going to crush the baby!" Tenten exclaimed in a voice filled with emotion somewhere between concern and amusement.

She saw the pale hue of Neji's eyes form in a glare in the darkness as the Hyuuga muttered incoherently, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her close to him. Tenten smiled and nuzzled her head into Neji's chest contently.

"How many more months do you have until you give birth?" Neji asked with exhaustion.

"Six," Tenten replied. Now three months pregnant, Tenten was once again getting used to pregnancy and the many ups and downs it would be supplying her with for the next half of a year. Suffering from morning sickness and constantly going for ultra sounds and check ups were a few of the many things that she would have to continue accomplishing.

Her biggest worry was that she was beginning to show. The characteristic bump that accompanied the three month pregnancy mark had already formed, and it wouldn't be long until baggy shirts and pants would fail at hiding the child.

"You're sure you'll be alright for the next month without me around?" inquired Neji as he began to twirl a strand of Tenten's hair around his finger lazily.

Tenten nodded. "I have Lee around constantly, and Hinata told me that she would be available for help." Neji had mentioned Tenten's pregnancy to his younger cousin, and the shy and caring Hyuuga girl was completely elated about the prospect of becoming an aunt again. Her maternal instincts had taken over quickly - she was the primary female caretaker of Aiko - and Hinata had wasted no time in calling Tenten and offering her services during the rest of her pregnancy, even stating that she would bring Aiko over for visits while Neji was away for a month.

Tenten frowned as the amount of time that Neji would be away registered in her mind. A whole month without seeing him would literally kill her. She tightened her grip around his waist and asked, in a voice filled with sadness, "Do you really have to go on this mission tomorrow?"

She heard Neji sigh and felt the kiss he placed on her forehead. "Yes," he responded. "I promised Shikamaru that I would accompany him on his mission. He trusts me as a good friend from our days back as part of the Sasuke Retrieval Squad and specifically requested that I go with him."

Tenten closed her eyes at the mention of Neji's former mission. He had barely come back alive from that catastrophe, and the fact that the details of his new mission were not allowed to be revealed until he met up with Shikamaru worried her further. She knew Neji was skillful and strong and would not go down easily - but she loved him and if anything happened to him she would literally die.

The pair lay in silence as time passed by slowly, Neji running his fingers through her hair and down her back while Tenten clutched herself to him protectively as though her life depended on knowing that he was still there.

"Thank you," she whispered suddenly, readjusting her position so she could peer at Neji's face in the darkness.

Neji opened his eyes, having been so close to falling asleep. "For what?" he asked, his pale eyes connecting with hers.

"For lying to your uncle and telling him that the mission was today so you could spend the night with me," Tenten replied, grinning.

A thin smile played on Neji's lips. He pulled Tenten towards him until their lips met in a kiss. They pulled away for a moment, a knowing look in their eyes.

Tenten smiled playfully as she yanked the blanket over their heads.

* * *

Tenten lay alone in her bed, her arms thrown across her face in an attempt to block out the light. Even though it was only eight thirty in the morning, the sun was shining brightly through the blinds to announce the beginning of a beautiful day. She could hear Neji moving around her room, gathering his things from the night before as he prepared to leave to meet Shikamaru. 

It grew quiet, and Tenten moved her arms away from her eyes. Neji was standing at the foot of her bed, fully dressed and packed. He was looking at her, love encompassing his gaze. Tenten attempted a smile as the sadness of his nearing departure overtook her and she threw her arms out to him. Neji strode over, kneeling next to her bed as he gathered her in his arms and held her.

She felt tears in her eyes, and Tenten attempted to blink them back as she nuzzled her face into his hair. Neji's arms were strong and safe around her, and she couldn't imagine not being in those arms for a month.

She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so upset. She only got to see him once a week on a normal basis. But a month was longer than a week. Perhaps the pregnancy was screwing around with her emotions. Then again, this was the first mission he had agreed to in years.

Neji let her go slowly and Tenten fell back onto her bed, one hand on her stomach and the other gripping his. "Dammit, I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered. Neji nodded in reply, squeezing her hand reassuringly. He turned his attention to her stomach, gently moving her hand and gazing quietly at it for a moment.

Then Neji leaned forward and kissed her bump softly.

Tenten almost burst into tears. Luckily, Neji's attention was still focused on her stomach and he did not see the tears threatening to overflow. She managed to calm herself down before Neji returned his attention back to her.

"It's a boy," he murmured.

"How do you know?" Tenten asked in awe, wondering if he had used the Byakugan to glimpse the baby.

"I have a feeling," he replied. "Something inside of me is saying that we're having a son."

Tenten smiled and replied, "We'll have to wait and see."

Neji nodded in reply and moved closer to her. "I have to leave now," he said. Tenten nodded, sadness fully gripping her heart. He leaned in and kissed her, his free hand holding the back of her head up. Tenten kissed him back desperately, trying to put every amount of emotion inside of her that she held for him into the kiss.

Neji pulled away after a moment - too soon for Tenten's liking. He stood up and headed towards the bedroom door, and Tenten knew that he wasn't looking back at her because he wasn't good with partings - at least when she was the one he was parting from.

Normally Tenten would have let him leave, but the circumstances were different this time around.

"Neji," she said suddenly. Neji stopped halfway out the door, looking over his shoulder at her.

Three words were at the tip of Tenten's tongue, the three words that she and Neji barely ever said to each other but that they knew they meant to say and constantly felt. For some reason Tenten wanted to tell him these words now, but they refused to be said.

"Nothing," she said after a moment, smiling at him. "You know how I feel about you anyway."

Neji smiled back at her and nodded, letting her know by his silence that he understood what she meant and that he returned the favor. Turning away, Tenten watched him disappear and soon heard the sound of her front door being shut.

He was gone, and Tenten had never felt so alone in her life.

* * *

"Why am I still eating?" Tenten moaned to herself as she dug into her third bowl of ramen. "This is your fault, isn't it?" she added on jokingly, looking down at the bump concealed underneath her clothes. 

Lee glanced at her from his place at her side, shoveling the rest of his first bowl of ramen into his mouth. "What is my fault?" he asked obliviously.

"Not you," Tenten explained. "The baby."

Lee raised his bushy eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "If the baby is hungry, than let it eat," he stated. "It is better to fill the child's appetite of unborn youth than to keep it hungry."

"I know," Tenten sighed as she dug into her ramen. "It's not the fact that the baby is hungry that's bothering me, it's what eating all this extra food is going to do to my figure!"

"I did not know you cared about your weight!" Lee gasped. "I thought things like that did not matter to you, Tenten!"

"I normally wouldn't care about my weight, but if I gain it quickly than I'll start showing more," she explained. "And I'm trying to hide my pregnancy for as long as I can."

"Than I suppose it is not a good idea that we are discussing this in public," Lee remarked, looking around at the other people situated throughout the ramen bar.

"As long as they don't have pale eyes or use Byakugan, I don't really care who hears me," Tenten mumbled.

"What about Lady Hinata?" Lee asked, looking over his shoulder.

Tenten looked in Lee's direction in time to see Hinata heading towards them. She was smiling shyly and waving at them. Tenten smiled and waved back, and Lee grinned and flashed the Hyuuga girl a thumbs up. Hinata paused at the entrance to the ramen bar, looked over her shoulder, and then proceeded to her destination.

She threw her arms around Tenten. "How are you Tenten?" she asked. "It has been a while since we last talked, and I've been worrying about you and the baby since Neji left last week."

"We're doing fine," Tenten responded. "A little hungrier than usual, but nothing too drastic."

Hinata grinned and clasped her hands together. "Oh, you're starting to show!" she gushed, looking at Tenten's stomach. "This is so exciting! I never saw you while you were pregnant with Aiko, so this is a whole new experience for me!"

"How is she?" Tenten asked at the mention of her daughter's name. Since Neji had left on his mission, Lee had insisted that Tenten remain home while he went to train the little girl by himself. Tenten had protested, but in the end Lee got his way. Tenten missed not being able to see her daughter, even though her only interaction with the girl would have been a greeting and a farewell.

"She misses Neji," Hinata answered.

Tenten smiled sadly as a feeling of melancholy settled over her previously cheery disposition. "I know how she feels," she remarked. "I miss him too."

Tenten felt Lee put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at her green spandex - clad friend and smiled at him mournfully. While she knew that the very thought of it had been foolish, Tenten had hoped that she would somehow receive news on Neji's mission. It was hard enough dealing with the stress that accompanied her pregnancy and having Lee living on her couch without adding to it by worrying about Neji. She couldn't help it. She wanted him to come home safely and be with her and their unborn child. She wanted to see Aiko so she could hold her beautiful daughter close and tell her that she was going to be a big sister.

But all these things would have to wait.

"Three more weeks." Hinata's voice broke into Tenten's thoughts and the pregnant weapons mistress turned to the young Hyuuga and smiled.

"I know," she replied. "But it's killing me."

Hinata nodded and opened her mouth to continue speaking when Lee pointed past her shoulders. "Lord Hiashi!" he exclaimed, and Hinata's face fell as she turned around.

"I have to go!" Hinata cried out. "He doesn't know where I went! Tenten, Lee, take care of yourselves! I promise I'll come to visit with Aiko as soon as I possibly can!" Hinata hugged Tenten again and then Lee before she broke into a run to catch up with her father.

* * *

Tenten paced around her living room, her hand on her stomach as Lee watched her from his spot on the couch. "I am sure there is a good explanation," he said, attempting to calm Tenten down. 

Tenten shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. "There better be," she agreed. "They're one week late. _One week_. They should have been back last week. _Last week_. And nobody's heard from them. I'm four months pregnant, stressed beyond belief, and Neji is not back from his mission. He promised me that he'd come here before he went back home and he_ hasn't_. Warn me if this is going to get any worse."

Lee racked his mind for something else to say, but the normally talkative ninja was at a loss for words. He watched helplessly as Tenten continued to pace, looking about ready to collapse. She had been pacing almost nonstop since the weekend, when the day that Neji and Shikamaru were supposed to return passed by without their homecoming.

Tenten was about ready to punch the wall in frustration when she heard a knock on the door. Her heart skipped a beat and happiness flooded throughout her. She hurried over to the door and threw it open, Lee jumping off of the couch.

The happiness inside of her subsided and she felt uneasiness settle over her heart as Tenten looked at Shikamaru. The lazy ninja stood in front of her, both his arms heavily bandaged and his face slightly bruised. There was a look of turmoil on his face and a sadness in his eyes.

Tenten felt her heart rate slow down considerably as an unnaturally dizzy feeling settled upon her.

There was nothing but silence between them as they stared at each other.

Finally, Shikamaru reached forward and handed Tenten Neji's forehead protector.

**(Fin)**

**(End of Chapter Three)**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope nobody gets too upset about the little cliffhanger that I left at the end of this chapter...but I had to do it. Besides the possibility of anger caused by that scenario, I hope nobody gets too upset over Neji's sudden disapperance. Is he really gone? Or did something else happen? What about Tenten? And the little baby?**

(Pause) Yes, only I know what's going to happen next. I promise, in the long run, that it won't be disappointing. 

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

Chapter Four: Coming Soon!


	4. And I Can't Stand the Pain

_**In Fate's Hands**_

**Chapter Four:  
****And I Can't Stand the Pain**

Neji had told Shikamaru to give Tenten his forehead protector if something bad happened to him - he had made sure that the lazy ninja knew that request when they first met up with each other. Shikamaru had sworn to that promise - and once he had been rescued from the failed mission and recovered from his injuries as best he could he wasted no time in fulfilling it.

Tenten had stood at her door, staring at the forehead protector in her hands. Lee had come running over, stopping short once he saw what was clutched in Tenten's grasp. Shikamaru then took a brief moment to explain exactly what had happened - how they had been ambushed and Neji took the first initiative to fight, Shikamaru joining him but being overcome too quickly by this advanced enemy. When he had awoken under the care of a member of ANBU, he had immediately questioned Neji's whereabouts.

To Shikamaru's shock, ANBU hadn't been able to recover him. There was no body, no trace of Neji Hyuuga or the enemy anywhere - nothing, nothing except the forehead protector Shikamaru had unknowingly been clutching in his hands.

The chances of Neji's survival, according to an ANBU member who had attempted to recover the Hyuuga, were small. They said he was most likely dead, and should be treated as such.

Lee burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably and gasping out words of remorse towards his rival.

Tenten stood silently next to him, her normally lively brown eyes glazed over as she stared at Shikamaru. Placing a hand on her stomach, she shut her eyes and inhaled sharply. She allowed Shikamaru's story to register in her mind.

Shikamaru watched the two friends uncomfortably, wondering exactly what more he could say or do. He had known that Lee would react in this manner - Tenten, however, was a kuniochi Shikamaru was not well acquainted with. He knew the obvious details - that she was a weapon's mistress and the only female in the entire town who held Neji's love. He knew that she had been Neji's significant other for years, that the two had had a daughter together and that the girl's birth had caused problems in the Hyuuga clan. He was also aware that she was pregnant again - he could tell by Neji's mannerisms on the mission and by the way Tenten had just placed her hand on her stomach, the outfit she was wearing nothing more than an attempt to conceal her bump from the world.

But to Shikamaru, he would have expected a larger and more heartbreaking outburst from a woman who had just been told that her lover was most likely dead.

Seeing no change in either of their attitudes after several minutes, Shikamaru coughed loudly and turned to leave.

"He's not dead." Her voice cut threw the heavy silence like a knife.

Shikamaru turned and looked at Tenten. She was starring at him, her expression pained and her eyes filled with hurt.

"I wish I could believe you," he replied honestly.

Tenten shook her head defiantly. "No," she said. "He's not. He can't be. He wouldn't. Not now. He'll be back. I know it." She started shaking, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know it. Neji once told me we are destined to be together - and I normally don't believe anything about his destiny crap, but I believe him now. I'm leaving him in fate's hands. He'll be back. _I know_ _it_."

She continued shaking, turning pale with each word, so obviously attempting to convince herself about every word she'd just spoken. Shikamaru felt awkward for a moment and then moved to comfort her, but she backed away. "Does the Hyuuga family know?" she asked instead.

Shikamaru nodded. "ANBU dispatched a member to warn them about it two days ago. According to someone at the hospital, they're holding a memorial service for him tomorrow morning."

Tenten nodded, still shaking. "We'll be there," she said, making a slight gesture at Lee. "I'll be there. And I'll be strong. For Neji. And for Aiko. Because I promised him that I would be a long time ago if anything ever happened to him. And I will _not_ cry. Tears are for the dead. And Neji is still alive."

With that said, she thanked Shikamaru for returning the forehead protector and stepped back inside.

* * *

The sky was filled with light gray clouds - they would not release rain upon the memorial service and instead decided to hang grimly above the heads of the people below them. Tenten stood next to Lee, her face emotionless as she stared dully out at the small memorial the Hyuugas had placed in their section of the cemetery to acknowledge Neji. Inside she felt heartbroken, her heart ripped apart and beyond repair, aching with pain at every thought of Neji. 

She had not slept the night before - she had sat up in bed with her light on, too afraid to see what would await her if she succumbed to sleep and gathering darkness.

Lee had attempted to comfort her despite the state of his own emotions, and Tenten had refused any help from him. She had refused his comfort, Shikamaru's comfort, the comfort of the tears she refused to not cry and instead turned into the strength that she knew she needed.

It was hard to be strong when all she wanted to do was scream for Neji and cry until her heart gave way.

But she still had their unborn child to live for - and Aiko.

Their beautiful daughter was perhaps the only other person whose heartbreak came close to matching Tenten's own pain.

Aiko stood next to her father's memorial, clutching the white cloth that had been thrown over it as she cried loudly. A tearful Hinata knelt next to the little girl, trying to gently coax her away from the memorial and back to where the rest of the Hyuugas were standing.

A murmur ran through the crowd as Tenten stepped towards the little girl. Aiko looked over at her and continued crying, shrieking "Lady Tenten!" and reaching out her free hand towards her. Tenten knelt down and looked at the small girl, the tears she had swore she would not shed desperately aching to run freely down her cheeks. She opened her arms and Aiko ran forward into the embrace.

Tenten clutched her daughter close to her for the first time since she was born.

* * *

Tenten could not shake the image of Hiashi's angered face from her mind - the look of hatred in his eyes when she had held her crying daughter at Neji's memorial service, cradling and kissing the small girl on the side of her head several times and telling her, in a loud voice for all to hear, that Neji was not dead. 

Another murmur had run through the crowd at that statement - they all thought Tenten was in denial. She simply wondered why she was the only who believed that Neji was still alive.

She soon found out she was wrong when, three days later, a weary Hinata had shown up at her door with Aiko in tow and announced, with more determination than usual, that she was still convinced that Neji was alive and that she and the little girl were moving in with Tenten to take care of her while she was pregnant.

Tenten could not refuse either of them, considering Hinata to be a close friend. She also found a sign of hope in Aiko - she would finally be able to spend time with her daughter without the threat of Hiashi Hyuuga hanging over her menacingly.

Hinata moved in comfortably on Tenten's couch, giving the small cot that Tenten kept in her closet to Aiko as a bed. Lee courageously announced that he would sleep on the living room floor, using it as training and rejuvenation for his springtime of youth.

Tenten adjusted easily to having Hinata living with her. It was Aiko that she found herself having a problem with. It wasn't that the little girl was being difficult - she was a naturally well - behaved child - but more of the sudden change in her attitude. As the daughter of Neji Hyuuga, Aiko was naturally brilliant like her father and had knowledge of facts and emotions that children her age rarely ever knew until adolescence. Tenten knew it was normal for her daughter to be grieving.

It was the fact that her brilliance, enthusiasm, and radiant personality had vanished.

Tenten's already broken heart broke further for her daughter. She was still mentally debating about how she should go about treating the girl, and the fact that Aiko sat on a chair in the corner of her living room and stared morosely down at her feet was not helping. Hinata was equally worried about the child; she tried her best to get the little girl to interact with everyone, but it was not working. Only Lee managed to get the smallest of smiles from her, but they faded from Aiko's face as quickly as they had come.

After a week of having Hinata and Aiko living in her apartment, Tenten came up with an idea. Creating a list of things to buy, she gave the piece of paper to Hinata and Lee and sent the pair out shopping for the day. Once they were gone, Tenten went straight to her room and removed a picture off her dresser.

"Aiko, come sit with me over here. I have something I want to show you."

The little girl looked with surprise at Tenten. With sadness on her face but curiosity in her eyes, the little girl slid off the chair and climbed up on the couch next to her mother. Tenten smiled at her daughter lovingly and handed Aiko the picture, her hand covering the image.

"Do you know who this is?" Tenten asked, moving her hand slightly to reveal the first person in the photograph.

Aiko looked at it closely, her face breaking into a small smile once she recognized the figure. "It's Lee - sensei!" she exclaimed, pointing at the image of fourteen year - old Lee, grinning broadly with his thumb high up in the air.

"That's right!" Tenten replied happily. She moved her hand to reveal the next figure. "Do you know who this is?"

Aiko leaned in close again, studying the face of the figure. Confused, she looked at Tenten and then back at the picture several times before speaking. "Is that..." she began, staring hard at Tenten. "You, Lady Tenten?"

Tenten nodded and smiled softly. "That's me," she said, her eyes glancing at her fourteen year - old self. "There's one more," she added on, feeling sadness grip her heart. "One more person for you to guess."

Aiko sensed Tenten's sadness, but she smiled slightly anyway. "I'm ready," the little girl said, determination in her voice. Tenten moved her hand off the picture, revealing the last figure.

Aiko looked at the boy in the photograph eagerly. Pale eyes and long dark hair framing a paler face with the slightest smirk on it. Aiko recognized him right away.

"Daddy!" she shrieked, happiness breaking forth from her as she grinned broadly. "Lady Tenten, it's Daddy!"

Tenten felt the tears rush to her eyes and she slipped her arms around the little girl in a hug. "That's right," she whispered, her voice quivering. "That's Neji."

Aiko stared at the photograph, fixated on the three figures. "Lee - sensei, Lady Tenten, and Daddy," she repeated. She whispered the names again and then asked, "Why are you, Daddy, and Lee - sensei in the picture together?"

"We were on a team together," Tenten explained once she had regained control of her voice. "When we were younger. You'll be on a team someday too, when you're older."

"You've known Daddy and Lee - sensei since you were little?" Aiko asked in shock.

Tenten smiled sadly at her daughter's surprise and nodded. "Since we were twelve," she replied. "For the last twelve years, actually. We've been friends for that long."

"Were you good friends?" Aiko questioned.

"The best," Tenten responded. "Lee - sensei and I are like brother and sister. That's how close we are. And your daddy and I..."

She drifted off, lost in momentary thought as an odd feeling engulfed her. It was time, right then and there. Tenten knew what she needed to do. The truth needed to be told, and she would face the consequences that would come. There was no better time for it. No one was around. It was now or never.

Gathering emotional strength, Tenten slid off the couch onto the floor and turned to face her daughter, kneeling in front of the little girl. Aiko's eyes were wide as she stared at Tenten, confused yet curious at the same time.

Tenten slowly reached forward and pushed some of Aiko's dark locks off her face and behind her ear. She paused, taking a moment to really look at her daughter. What she saw brought a smile to her face. It was almost like looking in a mirror - that's how close the resemblance between Aiko and Tenten was.

Savor the darker hair, pale skin, and pale eyes - those were strictly Neji's.

Moving her hand from behind Aiko's ear, Tenten grasped the little girl's hands. "I want to tell you something," she began slowly. Aiko nodded. "You might not understand me," Tenten continued. "But I think you will. And it's going to be a surprise. Are you ready?"

Aiko nodded. Tenten tightened her grip on the little girl's hands.

"Aiko, I'm your mother. I'm mommy."

Silence followed her announcement. Tenten was too afraid to look at her daughter, too afraid to even glimpse the expression that was written on Aiko's face. But she knew she needed to, and very slowly she allowed her eyes to seek her daughter's face.

Aiko was staring at Tenten, and Tenten was shocked to see that she was crying silently. Unsure of what to feel except sadness, unsure of whether or not her daughter's tears were a good or a bad sign, Tenten pulled Aiko towards her, wrapping her arms around her daughter in a hug. Tenten felt the little girl grip her sleeve as her silent tears turned into sobbing.

"Please don't cry," Tenten whispered, not knowing what else to say as her own tears threatened to overflow. "Please don't. I love you, Aiko. You're my little girl. I love you so much. Please."

Aiko only cried harder, but she did not reject Tenten. Tenten could only hope, as she held her daughter tightly, that this meant that she did understand.

When Lee and Hinata returned a short while later, their previously happy chatter turned into silence as they beheld Tenten holding her sobbing daughter, a heavy feeling of sadness filtering across the room.

**(Fin)**

**(End of Chapter Four)**

* * *

**A/N: Gah, another cliffhanger! I'm sorry...they're just really easy to write for this story!**

**I really like this chapter, even though it's very sad - particularly the scene between Aiko and Tenten. In regards to whether or not Neji is dead or alive, that remains to be seen. He could be, he could not be. Tenten thinks he is, and I think her opinion is the one to trust the most.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Chapter Five: Coming Soon!**


	5. Beginnings Aren't So Simple

_**In Fate's Hands**_  
**  
Chapter Five:  
****Beginnings Aren't So Simple**

She saw his body not too far from where she stood, her heart pounding loudly when she realized it was him. She attempted to move her legs so she could run to his side, reach him and attempt to save him, but her legs were heavy and she could barely lift them. The tears slid down her cheeks as she attempted to cry out his name, but no words left her mouth and she was reduced to silence.

Suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath her and she was weightless, floating above the body. Her vision coming into focus, she realized it was him below her. His clothes were soaked in his blood and his eyes were squeezed shut as his face contorted in pain, his body twitching slightly. She screamed, but no sound was made.

He must have sensed her.

He opened his eyes slowly, his pale orbs connecting with her dark brown ones. Her chest heaved with sobs as she started crying harder, her tears running off her face and dripping onto his. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a ragged breath escaped.

They were suspended together in silence, gazes locked together.

She was shocked numb when she saw a few tears running down the side of his face as he looked at her. She attempted to move her arm to reach out and touch him, to wipe the tears from his eyes and caress his cheek, but it would not move from her side.

His chest began heaving erratically, and he closed his eyes in pain as he fought to remain alive.

He began to fade away, and she opened her mouth and finally screamed his name.

* * *

Tenten awoke in Lee's arms with Hinata curled into a ball at her feet, the sound of Neji's name still ringing in her ears. Both her teammate and the Hyuuga awoke once they heard her scream, looking at Tenten with equal concern.

"You were dreaming again Tenten," Hinata whispered, sitting up on Tenten's bed. "Lee and I heard you and we came in to comfort you, but you would not wake until now."

Tenten stared hard at Hinata, attempting to grasp what she had just been told. She opened her mouth to reply to the girl but felt an odd wetness on her cheeks. Realizing that she was crying, Tenten shut her eyes and dug her head into Lee's shoulder as she began shaking with sobs.

"I saw...him," she murmured between sobs, Hinata's hand on her shoulder and Lee's arms clutching her tightly. "He was...hurt...so badly...and I...I couldn't...do _anything_. He...he was..._crying_...and I couldn't...comfort...him."

Lee and Hinata looked at each other before Lee said, in an attempt to comfort his friend, "That is most unlike Neji to cry."

Tenten nodded. "That's...why I know...it was just...a dream...and nothing...more."

Lee hugged her again once she had fallen silent. "Would you like us to leave you alone?" he asked her gently. Tenten nodded, failing horribly at an attempted smile. Hinata hugged her friend and Lee let her go delicately as they both slipped off the bed and left Tenten in her sadness.

Once they were gone, Tenten grabbed Neji's forehead protector from her dresser and clutched it to her heart as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. These dreams were the worse punishment Tenten could have asked for since Shikamaru had appeared at her door almost a month ago to announce Neji's disappearance. These dreams often came in groups, two or three at a time, and they were always so vividly real. Sometimes her dreams became memories, memories from her genin days when she and Neji were just discovering their feelings for each other and they were beautiful together in the most awkward of ways.

The pain they caused her literally killed her with so much heartbreak. She had resorted to sleeping pills for the first few weeks after her first dream in a desperate attempt to escape them, but Hinata had discovered she was taking them and had made her stop in fear of the baby's health. Tenten doubted that the baby would be any healthier now that she woke every night and cried for several hours, her heart aching for Neji.

But the baby was five months along and extremely healthy, and Tenten couldn't have been any happier about that. Besides, she didn't want to anger Neji when he finally came home with the news that she had been abusing sleeping pills and could have harmed their child.

Tenten felt sleep overcome her, and she closed her eyes, his forehead protector still clutched tightly in her hands.

When he came home.

It was becoming harder and harder to believe, but she would not give up on hope.

Fate was all she had now.

* * *

Tenten gripped the table suddenly, dropping the fork she had just been using to eat her dinner with onto the table. She moved her hand to her stomach and gasped suddenly, looking in shock at Lee and Hinata.

Lee jumped out of his seat and ran to his friend's side. "What is wrong Tenten?" he asked. "Was it something I cooked that is bothering you? Is there something wrong with the baby? What can I do to help you? Please tell me!"

Tenten grinned at Lee's concern and stood up slowly. "It involves the baby," she responded, and Lee's eyebrows knitted together in confusion at her sudden elation. He looked to Hinata for an answer, but the Hyuuga girl merely shrugged in equal confusion.

Tenten was now smiling at her stomach, rubbing her bump lovingly. "The baby kicked," she whispered to herself. She raised her voice and announced, "The baby's kicking!"

Hinata and Lee's mouths dropped open in happy surprise. "Can I feel it?" Hinata asked, her voice faint. Tenten nodded, and Hinata approached her slowly. Kneeling down, she put her hands on Tenten's stomach and waited.

The baby kicked, and Hinata gasped. "That was amazing," she murmured. "I felt its' foot! Lee, you have to experience this!"

Lee raised his hand slowly and placed it next to Hinata's. The baby kicked again, and Lee grinned broadly. "What a strong kick of youth it has!" he exclaimed, jumping up and throwing his arms around Tenten in a warm embrace. "Tenten, I am amazed by the power of life that you and Neji have managed to create!"

Tenten hugged Lee back, a bittersweet feeling settling over the happy moment at the mention of Neji's name. There was nothing more that Tenten wanted than to have Neji there with her at that very moment, feeling the kicks of their unborn child.

Lee pulled away, rubbing a few stray tears from his eyes. Tenten shook her head and smiled lightly at Lee's attempts to hide his tears as Hinata smiled softly at him and hugged him quickly. Lee grinned awkwardly and flushed slightly, causing Hinata to turn a light red and push her fingers together nervously.

"Perhaps Aiko would want to feel the baby kicking," she suggested quietly.

Tenten looked over at her daughter. Aiko was sitting on the floor, drawing a picture. At the mention of her name, she looked up and her eyes connected with her mother's. "Aiko, do you want to feel the baby kick?" Tenten asked quietly. The little girl stared at her mother for a moment before silently shaking her head and turning around.

Tenten's face fell and she turned to face Hinata and Lee. Both of them were silent - neither knew what to say. "I'm sorry," Hinata began after a moment. "For suggesting that. I didn't mean for..."

"Don't worry about it," Tenten insisted suddenly. "It's not your fault. It's mine. It was stupid of me to tell Aiko that I was her mother and actually believe that she'd understand."

"It was not stupid of you Tenten," Lee replied. "She is young. She is probably still in shock over the announcement. Give her some more time and I am sure she will come around."

"It's been a week," Tenten retorted flatly. "She's been avoiding me the entire week. Tonight was the first time she's looked at me in days."

"Then we will do something about it," Lee ventured, gesturing to himself and Hinata, who nodded fervently. "You need to spend more time with her. She does not know you well - only what Neji has told her, and we do not know the extent of that. But I have an idea, something I have been concocting since she started ignoring you. Keep the end of this week open, Tenten. Until then, Lady Hinata and I will do everything that we can to warm her up to you."

With that said, he ushered the two women back to the table so they could finish eating their dinners.

* * *

"_I know you mean well Lee, but was this really a good idea?" _Tenten thought to herself as she watched Aiko throw another kunai at a target. The little girl missed the target by several inches and she hung her head mournfully.

Lee's plan, as Tenten and Aiko had soon found out, involved mother and daughter spending Lee's training session with Aiko together during which Tenten would train Aiko in weapons techniques. Hinata and Lee had spent all week telling Aiko stories about Tenten in preparation for their session - mainly about how her mother was a powerful weapons mistress, renown for her prefect aim.

They had even added in a few side stories involving the relationship between Tenten and Neji, in hopes of getting the little girl to understand the connection between her mother and father.

Unfortunately, Lee's bright idea had caused Tenten to find herself in an awkward situation with her daughter. On the walk over, the little girl had stayed several steps ahead of her mother and did not seem to acknowledge her presence. Since they had reached the training ground, Aiko had spent the entire time failing horribly at attempting to hit targets with kunai as she continued to avoid interaction with her mother. Tenten had been surprised to discover that her daughter had not gained her natural talent as a weapon's mistress.

Tenten pulled out one of her own kunai and tossed it at the target with ease. It hit the center perfectly, scaring Aiko. The little girl shrieked and jumped around, looking at her mother with her eyes wide.

"You're not holding it tightly," Tenten began once she had her daughter's attention. The little girl looked down, refusing to meet her mother's gaze. Tenten approached her daughter and knelt next to her, taking out another kunai and placing it in her hands. "Here," Tenten began. "Tighten your grip. Try it again."

Aiko squeezed her hand tightly around the kunai and threw it. It hit the target not too far from the center. Aiko's eyes widened and she turned to her mother.

"I hit it!" she exclaimed, a smile on her face as she pointed gleefully at the target.

Tenten nodded and she smiled back at her daughter, happiness overwhelming her due to the positive expression she had just been rewarded with from the little girl. "That's good," Tenten began. "But you might want to try not flicking your wrist when you're about ready to let go of the kunai. It should help make it flow a little straighter."

Aiko listened with rapt attention and nodded fervently at every word Tenten spoke. She grabbed another kunai and, after making sure her wrist was straight and her grip was tight, threw it at the target.

It hit center.

Aiko shrieked with happiness, jumping up and down. Tenten could only smile as she watched her daughter take kunai after kunai and toss it at the target, hitting the center every time.

Tenten guessed she had been wrong about Aiko not gaining her natural talent after all.

While tossing the kunai, Aiko began to ask Tenten questions about herself, things that Tenten guessed the little girl had heard about from either Lee or Hinata. They were mostly in reference to her days as a genin with Team Gai, but several of the questions were in regards to Neji.

Tenten didn't mind answering her daughter's questions - the ones in regards to Neji, however, took a little bit longer for Tenten to answer. Several of the questions about Neji were in regards to things Tenten had never known that Lee or Hinata had been aware of, personal questions that Tenten didn't feel comfortable about answering. She could have answered them easily if she had wanted to.

It was the fear of the memories associated with the answers that were breaking Tenten's heart.

She felt lucky when her daughter grew silent, deciding to take a break from training and talking to sit against a tree and draw in the dirt. Tenten sighed with relief at gaining an escape from the barrage of inquiries and took a moment to relax.

The baby started kicking again.

Tenten smiled to herself as she placed her hand on her stomach. "You're an active one, aren't you?" she asked the child, who responded by kicking harder.

Aiko looked at her mother's stomach, her eyes wide with curiosity. "The baby's kicking again," Tenten explained. Aiko nodded silently, making a sudden motion with her hands. Tenten nodded, and the little girl crawled over shyly. Once she reached her mother, she paused, unsure of what to do next.

Tenten smiled lovingly at her daughter and took her hand. She placed it carefully on her stomach, and the baby kicked.

Aiko's eyes widened. The baby kicked again, and the little girl squealed in elation.

"Mommy, I can feel my little brother!"

The sentence that escaped Aiko's lips numbed Tenten's emotions and almost sent her into shock. She stared at her daughter in disbelief, not quite sure if she had actually heard her correctly. Had Aiko really just called her mommy? And had she just said that the baby was male - something Neji himself had surmised several months earlier?

"Aiko, did you..." Tenten began, but her voice was faint and trembling.

Aiko looked up at her mother, her pale Hyuuga eyes shimmering. "It is my little brother," the little girl stated simply. "And you're my mommy." She frowned suddenly. "Right?"

Tenten nodded, quickly regaining control of her senses. She smiled, tears slowly slipping down her face.

Aiko looked at her mother worriedly. "Mommy, why are you crying?" she asked.

She never received an answer, as Tenten sobbed silently and pulled her little girl into a hug.

**(Fin)**

**(End of Chapter Five)**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is coming so late, but I've been really busy with school. This chapter is fairly bittersweet, specifically the ending. I'm sure the beginning confused a lot of people and probably angered some when they found out it was only a dream...sorry about that. I especially like Lee in this chapter; over -protective mode really suits him!**

**Anyway, I'll make sure that the next update isn't as long as this one was!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Chapter Six: Coming Soon!**


	6. Talk to Me Softly

**_In Fate's Hands_**

**Chapter Six:  
Talk to Me Softly**

"Are you done yet?" Aiko whined, crossing her arms across her chest impatiently. 

Tenten smiled at her daughter as she twisted Aiko's second braid into a bun. "Almost," Tenten responded, sticking a bobby pin in her daughter's hair to hold it to her head. "This is a long and tiring process."

"If it takes so long, than why do you always wear your hair up like that?" Aiko asked her mother, fidgeting slightly. 

Tenten shrugged, sticking more pins into her daughter's hair. "I'm not sure," she admitted quietly. "I've just always worn it up in two buns – but this style does keep my hair out of my eyes when I fight, which is probably the most logical reason."

"So why do I have to wear it up?" Aiko asked.

"You told me yesterday you wanted me to do your hair up," Tenten pointed out. Aiko's eyes widened as she grinned sheepishly. Tenten smiled at her daughter's foolishness and took the silent moment of possible concentration to jab a few more pins into Aiko's mass of hair. Aiko's hair was much thicker than Tenten's had ever been, a genetic trait that she obviously inherited from the Hyuuga family. 

"Daddy likes it when you wear your hair down," Aiko stated suddenly, breaking the silence with her sad tone. 

Tenten paused, her hand halfway to her daughter's head. "Did he tell you that?" she asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. 

Aiko nodded. "He used to tell me what you looked like when I used to ask him and he told me that you had really pretty hair and that he liked to touch it but you always wore it up and that made him mad," she responded, her words jumbled together as she managed to speak within one breath.

Tenten finished her daughter's hair in a few swift movements and then wrapped her arms around her little girl, holding her close as she waited for the sudden feeling of melancholy to wash away from her. Aiko looked over her shoulder at her mother, her pale eyes wide with concern. 

"Mommy, why are you always sad when someone talks about Daddy?" she inquired. 

Tenten didn't respond. "Go find Lee. You have to leave with him for your training session soon," she suggested instead, her voice still quiet and dripping with sadness. Aiko nodded, taking a moment to view herself in the mirror. She touched her new hairdo tentatively, admiring her mother's job. 

There was a light tapping on the door as Hinata stuck her head in and smiled softly at the two girls. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she apologized in her airy voice, "but you have a visitor." 

Tenten looked at Hinata with genuine surprise. "Me?" she asked, slightly confused. Hinata nodded in response. "Alright," Tenten sighed, struggling to stand up. Hinata rushed over to her and grabbed her by the arm, helping Tenten off the floor into a standing position. Tenten wobbled slightly, feeling pain in her lower back. 

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked, her voice laced with worry.

Tenten nodded, her hand rubbing her stomach. "I'm fine," she replied. "Trouble standing and walking is common in the late months of pregnancy." 

Hinata smiled slightly and nodded, opening the bedroom door the rest of the way so Tenten would be able to leave her room without having to pass by any obstacles. Tenten walked as quickly as she could without causing herself too much extra pain, Hinata following slowly behind her in case anything happened. Aiko had rushed curiously from the room before them, anxious to see whom the visitor Hinata had mentioned was.

Upon entering her living room, Tenten smiled happily with surprise at her visitor. "Shikamaru!" she exclaimed. The ninja turned towards her, having previously been immersed in a conversation with Lee. He smiled lazily at Tenten, his eyes widening with shock as he took in her appearance. 

"What? You've never seen a pregnant woman before?" Tenten asked, attempting to sound sarcastic but failing because she was too happy to see a new face. Lee had demanded, as she entered her final trimester of pregnancy, that Tenten stay in her apartment and would not let her leave to go anywhere or do anything, too afraid that if she did she would somehow harm her unborn child. 

Shikamaru managed to pick up on the subtle sarcasm and he shook his head, smiling slightly to himself. "Troublesome," he murmured, loudly enough for Tenten to hear him. She glared back at him playfully as she lowered herself gently onto the couch. Shikamaru situated himself in a chair across from her. 

"What brings you here?" Tenten asked. She had never expected anyone to come and visit her, and she had never once imagined that if she did have a visitor that it would be Shikamaru Nara. 

"Well, I figured you would be almost finished with your pregnancy by now so I'd thought I'd stop by and see how you were," he explained. "Looks like I've got good timing – you look like you're about ready to give birth."

"I'm due within the next few weeks," Tenten responded, rubbing her stomach fondly as anticipation flooded through her. It was almost time – she could hardly wait until her child came into existence. 

Shikamaru nodded, seemingly lost in thought. "I have something I want to ask you," he said after a moment. Tenten nodded, glancing over her shoulder. Lee and Hinata were in the kitchen together, far too absorbed with each other's presence to be paying much attention to Tenten and Shikamaru's conversation. Aiko was nowhere to be seen. 

Tenten nodded. 

"Have you heard from…" Shikamaru began, but Tenten shook her head quickly to stop him from mentioning Neji by name. She didn't want to be overcome with emotions in his presence. 

"Sorry," Shikamaru responded, realizing that he had almost caused some sort of a breakdown. He paused, looking somewhat nervous. "I want to ask you something in regards to Neji," he began again. 

Tenten felt a stab of pain in her heart at the mention of Neji's name and she looked down, trying to keep the tears from starting. Behind her, Lee and Hinata had fallen silent at the mention of Neji's name. They hadn't been eavesdropping – but they had stopped speaking about Neji by name for months now and hearing his name spoken suddenly came as a surprise to them all. 

Shikamaru opened his mouth to apologize, but Tenten regained control of her emotions and she shook her head a little too anxiously. "It's alright," she whispered. "Continue."

Shikamaru paused again, unsure of what to do. When Tenten seemed to gain control of her emotions, he asked, in a soft voice, "How long have the two of you been married?"

Tenten looked at him, her mouth open and eyes wide with surprise. 

Lee and Hinata had expressions that matched Tenten's on their faces. "Married?" Lee whispered to Hinata. "I did not know that Tenten and Neji had entered into such a sacred and joyous union!" Hinata nodded in agreement. 

Shikamaru heard Lee's voice and he shot the pair a glare, clearly warning them to stop listening. Hinata flushed and turned around, grabbing Lee and attempting to focus his attention on something else.

"How did you know?" Tenten's voice was confused, frightened. She looked at Shikamaru earnestly, wondering how he had solved one of her and Neji's best kept secrets. 

"The forehead protector," Shikamaru responded simply. "I've spent the last five months since Neji's disappearance wondering exactly why he would want me to bring you back something as seemingly insignificant as his forehead protector. Then I realized that it _wasn't_ insignificant. He married you, and instead of exchanging something as blatantly obvious as wedding rings, you both exchanged your forehead protectors as a sign of your union to each other."

Tenten was still numb from shock, but she managed to nod her head slightly. "You really are a genius," she mumbled in awe. "But you're right. We were married back when I was first pregnant, after Hiashi sent us away. Neji found someone in the town we were confined to who married us in a secret union. We promised each other we would never say anything to anyone. But you figured it out."

Shikamaru smiled sadly at her. "I won't say anything," he promised, and Tenten knew he meant it. 

* * *

"I think it's time for me to head home," Shikamaru said. Tenten nodded, watching the lazy ninja stand up as he eyed the clock on her wall warily. "I promised I'd be home three hours ago. My mother is going to kill me. This is such a drag."

"You still live with your parents?" Tenten asked, attempting to stand up. Shikamaru slipped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a standing position. 

"No, I've got a place across town. Tonight's my dad's birthday, and I'm supposed to be having dinner with my parents."

"I hope you have fun."

"Having fun with my parents? Like that'd ever happen. My dad's not that bad, I can stand him most of the time. But my mom? All she ever does is nag. She's so troublesome. It gets really annoying. I can't stand it."

"Is she really that horrible?" 

"Extremely."

Tenten smiled sympathetically at Shikamaru as he slipped into his vest. "Thanks for stopping by," she said, her voice grateful. "It was really nice to spend time with you. I get lonely sometimes."

"No problem," Shikamaru responded. He nodded towards the kitchen, where Lee and Hinata were cooking something for dinner. "It must be interesting, living with the two of them. Hinata's a nice girl, she doesn't seem too bad. But Lee? I think I'd go crazy. All that talk about youth would drive me mad."

"I've been putting up with him since I was twelve. I think I know how to handle him," Tenten replied, smiling. "Besides, he's really been good to me throughout my entire pregnancy. Sure, he's gone a little overboard with a couple of things, but it could be worse."

Shikamaru nodded, his hand resting on the doorknob. "Thanks again for having me," he began. "If you ever need anything, just come find me. I'd be happy to help you. You're one of the least troublesome girls I've ever met – I see why Neji loves you so much."

Tenten's heart swelled with sadness, but she forced a smile onto her face. "Thank you for the compliment," she murmured. 

"Anytime," he responded. "You know," he started thoughtfully, "I really hope Neji is alive. You're too much of a good person to lose him for good, and it wouldn't be right if you did. You've both sacrificed so much to be together and it would be a shame for it all to go to waste. I hope he comes back."

"So do I!" Tenten exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she fought back her tears. Her efforts failed, the tears breaking free as they ran down her cheeks and formed droplets that dripped to the floor. Shikamaru pulled the weapon's mistress into a hug, no longer feeling the awkwardness that had kept him from comforting her when he was the bearer of bad news four months ago. She gripped his sleeves tightly, crying silently. 

He pulled away from her. "I'll see you soon," he whispered. Tenten nodded, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Shikamaru opened the door and stepped through. "By the way, she looks just like you," he added on, nodding his head in the direction of the couch. 

Tenten turned to see Aiko leaning against the back of the couch, her legs pulled up to her chest. She was gazing at her mother and Shikamaru with curiosity. 

"So that's where you were," Tenten said to her daughter. She had wondered where Aiko had disappeared to. The little girl looked away.

Tenten returned her attention to Shikamaru. "Goodbye," she said.

"Goodbye," he responded as he shut the door behind him. 

Tenten remained where she was, staring at the door in silence. She suddenly felt someone tugging at her sleeve and she looked down to see Aiko staring up at her, a few lose tears slipping down her daughter's face. 

"Aiko, what's wrong?" Tenten asked frantically, dropping to her knees carefully so she was face – to – face with her daughter. 

Aiko looked back at her mother, tears continuing to slowly break free. "Mommy, do you still love Daddy?" she asked, her voice breaking on each word. 

Tenten stared at her daughter, dumbfounded. It took her a moment to realize that her daughter had been confused about Shikamaru. She had listened to their conversation, heard them enjoying an afternoon getting better acquainted with each other, and watched them hug, and she seemed to think that her mother was betraying her father through these actions. 

Tenten pulled Aiko into a hug as best as she could, and her daughter began to sob loudly. Tenten often forgot that Aiko possessed advanced intelligence. She understood a great deal about human interactions for someone her age. 

But what she did not understand was the unbreakable bond between her father and mother. 

"Of course," Tenten whispered into her daughter's ear as she cradled her gently. "I love your father. I will _always_ love your father. No one will change that."

Aiko began to calm down, feeling comforted by her mother's words. "Daddy loves you," she murmured quietly. "He told me. All the time."

Tenten smiled, her heart breaking. She didn't doubt it at all. She knew that Neji would always love her. She never needed to question his feelings.

It was always understood. 

**(Fin) **

**(End of Chapter Six)  
**

****

* * *

A/N: Yay, Chapter Six is finished! And the forehead protector's significance has been revealed! I hope everyone was in character during this chapter - specifically Shikamaru. This is the first time I've ever really written dialogue for him, and I hope what he says actually sounds like something he'd say.

And I hope the above sentence makes sense.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Chapter Seven: Coming Soon! 


	7. I Will Be With You Again

**_In Fate's Hands_**

**Chapter Seven:  
I Will Be With You Again**

It was cold, and there was a thick covering of mist hovering just above the ground that swirled around her body and the surroundings. The sky was a dreary gray, casting an ominous glow on everything that was not encased in shadow. Tenten looked around, feeling uneasy as she reached into her pocket to produce a kunai – just incase something were to happen. She wasn't sure where she was and she wasn't sure how she had gotten there. She was alone in an unknown place, and though she had been taught since a young age that ninjas would find themselves alone and far from familiar ground she wasn't prepared for it. Attempting to control her increased heart rate, Tenten tried to convince herself that everything would be fine.

A twig snapped from somewhere to her right, and she turned quickly. Fear pulsated through her veins as she prepared to defend herself. It grew quiet again, but this only caused Tenten to grow tense.

She heard a noise from behind her, and she spun around again. Tenten became anxious quickly as she waited, her eyes staring into the distance to try to see through the mist and discover who was there.

The outline of a figure slowly approaching became visible, and Tenten inwardly panicked. Bracing herself for some sort of a fight, she waited in silence for the figure to become fully visible.

The outline grew closer and closer until it finally stepped into the mist - free circle that seemed to have formed around Tenten.

The kunai fell to dirt with a small clatter that seemed to echo endlessly after it had dropped from Tenten's hand. She started shaking, her eyes focused on the figure as she felt the tears rush forth as they prepared to emerge in a fury of emotions. She tried to speak, but her throat had suddenly dried up. Her heart raced at a dangerous speed, aching with passion and longing while her brain filled with confusion, relief, and disbelief.

"Neji…"

The single name managed to slip from her mouth and hung in the air, growing heavier than the mist that surrounded them. Neji continued to look at Tenten, his face blank but his pale eyes brimming with an incomprehensible amount of longing as he gazed at his wife for the first time in months. Forehead protector gone and safe back at Tenten's apartment, his curse mark was clearly revealed. He looked tired and somewhat worn – out, seeming older than his twenty – four years.

Tenten didn't dare to move – she was too afraid to, believing that if she even breathed he would disappear and she would awaken alone in her bed, back in Konoha with her beloved daughter and friends but without him.

But at the same time she wanted to reach out and touch him, just to make sure that he was really there.

Moments passed in silence, but the air was filled with the mixture of nervousness and romantic aching that pulsated from both ninjas. Tenten was still at war with her thoughts, still too confused about whether this was all real or not to try to comprehend what to do next. Something seemed different this time, even though she was almost sure she was dreaming. There was something too real about everything.

Finally, a few tears took the opportunity to escape from Tenten's eyes and slip slowly down her cheeks as she choked back a sob, her emotions getting the better of her.

Neji moved forward, and the next thing Tenten knew he was wrapping his arms around her quivering figure and pulling her close to him, tightening his grip around her body and resting his cheek against the top of her head.

Tenten sobbed freely as she gripped his arms and buried her head against his shoulder, choking out "Neji!" between the quick intakes of breath. She felt his arms around her, felt her hands on him – this was real. He was really here with her.

Tenten continued to sob and speak Neji's name, trying to figure out how to place the emotions of the last six months into one sentence or action or feeling, but she found herself at a loss and so she stuck with crying. Neji cradled her to him as he kissed the top of her head, patiently waiting for her calm down as he allowed her to figure out her emotions.

Time passed slowly, and Tenten eventually grew quiet. Once her tears had stopped flowing, she turned in his arms slightly to look up at him. He was looking down at her, a small smile having formed on his lips.

The tears threatened to rush back, but Tenten managed to push them away. She was tired of crying.

"Neji…are you…is this…" Tenten attempted to begin, but she found herself unable to create a coherent question.

Neji shook his head. "I'm here," he whispered, and his voice was real. It was the most beautiful sound Tenten had ever heard in her entire life.

She opened her mouth to attempt to speak again, but she was cut off when Neji leaned down and placed his lips against hers. Tenten's ability to function froze for a moment before returning with a heated fury and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with an intensity that she was unaware she had possessed. Neji was momentarily surprised by the amount of force she was returning his kiss with, but he enjoyed it and eagerly responded with the same energy.

When they finally parted, both were breathless.

"I missed you," Tenten finally whispered several minutes later. The couple was sitting on the ground, Tenten resting against Neji. Sudden back pain had surged through her when they had finished kissing, reminding her that she was still with child and ready to give birth within days.

Neji had momentarily forgotten about the child also due to his preoccupation with Tenten, but her sudden groan of pain had pulled him back to earth and reminded him of the child that, along with its' mother and sister, he had not stopped thinking about for the last six months.

Neji frowned slightly as he stroked the back of her hand gently. "Don't be too relieved," he murmured sadly into her ear. "I'm afraid that this isn't permanent."

Tenten shut her eyes as a fresh wave of pain flooded her body. She turned to face Neji, weary and despaired. "What?" she asked. She had known this was too good to be true.

Neji's eyes were mournful as he gazed at Tenten, his heart as heavy as hers. "This isn't going to last," he began again. "Not for too much longer, I'm afraid. I probably shouldn't have come to see you. I don't want to cause you more pain than what I've caused you the last six months, but I needed to see you. The depression that has settled over me since I left you has been almost unbearable. You have been all that I have thought of during that time, along with our children. It has been a dark and lonely half of a year for me."

"But why can't you stay?" Tenten inquired. She was touched by his words, her heart swelling each time he spoke – but her confusion was still great and she had questions she wanted answered. "I don't understand. Where have you been? And where are we? How did you get here?"

Neji looked away for a moment, his pale eyes distant. "I can't tell you where I've been or why I can't stay," he responded. "Not yet. When the time comes, when I am back for good, than I will be able to answer that question." He paused, his eyes searching Tenten's face for signs that she understood what he was saying. Once satisfied with her dismal yet understanding reaction, he continued. "I'm not sure where we are – some figment of your subconscious, maybe? I don't know. But they, those whom I have been with for the last six months, were able to bring me here. They have some technique which I have never heard of nor knew existed that they used that brought me too you – only after some good arguing on my part did they agree to allow me to see you."

Tenten listened, understanding most of what he said but still confused by it. Another thought occurred to her – it seemed silly now, after everything Neji had just said, but she felt it needed to be addressed.

"Are you…" she began, but her voice grew quiet and she couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

"Alive?" Neji finished, and Tenten nodded her head sheepishly. He gave her a small smile and laughed slightly. "Why don't you tell me?"

Tenten leaned in towards Neji, slipping her arms around his body as she rested her head against his chest. She paused, waiting, until she finally heard his heart beating. Each beat was strong, concluding that life was flowing actively throughout Neji Hyuuga.

Tenten smiled. She had known he was alive the entire time he had been gone. She knew he wouldn't die on her.

"Tell me about them," his voice cut in, and Tenten looked at him with confusion. Her head was still on his chest, but his arms had found their way around her body and his cheek was once again resting against her the top of her head as his fingers stroked her hair gently.

"Who?" Tenten questioned.

"Aiko, the baby, Lee – anyone that has played a major role in your life since I've been gone," Neji responded.

Tenten told him as much as she could remember. She spoke about living with Lee and how Hinata had moved in with her too, how she had announced that she was the mother of Aiko and that the little girl didn't take the news too well at first but had come to realize that Tenten really was her mother, about how the baby was kicking, about Shikamaru's visit, his concern for her well – being, and that he had guessed the significance of the forehead protector, and about Lee and Hinata's close and new friendship.

Neji listened with rapt attention. He reacted well to Tenten's revelation to Aiko that she was her mother and that the unborn child was her sibling, and he was glad to discover that Aiko had accepted Tenten's revelation as the truth. He was surprised to hear that Hinata boldly defied Hiashi by moving in with Tenten but was glad that his cousin had made herself useful. Anything involving the baby absolutely thrilled him.

Neji only seemed quiet and slightly negative about one thing – the relationship between his cousin and male teammate bothered him slightly, more so than discovering that Shikamaru had solved the mystery of the forehead protector.

"Are you sure that they're just friends?" he asked. "By the way that you've described some of their interactions, I'm not too sure that they're as innocent as you make them seem."

Tenten paused to think for a moment, racking her brain as she went over the images of Lee and Hinata together. They got along very well, and they always seemed preoccupied with each other – more than they had been in the beginning. Hinata flushed easily in Lee's presence, often commenting about how much she admired his youthful ways. Lee, in turn, seemed slightly awkward around Hinata and took extra care to treat her well, flushing as easily as she did when any situation involving them together in some way occurred. They also went out of the way to hug each other a lot – Tenten had noticed that right way, but she had pushed it from her mind as nothing more than the average behavior of Lee and Hinata.

"You know, maybe you're right," agreed Tenten. "They do seem a little too friendly."

Neji sighed exasperatedly. "Great," he mumbled. "I don't need to have Lee as a cousin – in – law."

Tenten smiled slightly. "It wouldn't be that bad," she said, until images of small children possessing Byakugan eyes and bowl haircuts running around in green spandex as they shouted about their springtimes of youth filtered throughout her brain. "On the other hand, maybe you're right about that too."

Neji smirked slightly.

They became silent for a while, conversation drifting off into extinction. The couple quickly became absorbed with each other's presence once they felt calm and content. Tenten tightened her grip around Neji, savoring every moment she had left to spend with him. She tried to push away the waves of oncoming sadness as she waited for him to announce his departure, once again taking him from her for another period of time.

The tears were back, and Tenten cursed them for appearing every time she felt herself becoming emotional. Neji had just come back for the first time in six months – he was with her again; she could hold him, hug him, kiss him, and touch him as much as she wanted to and he didn't disappear like his image always did in her dreams, but he was going to be yanked from her by these people that were keeping them apart for some currently unexplainable reason.

It was almost as worse as a dream, knowing that he was with her again but would be gone as quickly as he had come. With dreams, she knew she would wake up aching with disappoint that would fade as the day went on.

This time, the aching would engulf her completely and the emotions that she had tried to overcome would take hold of her once again.

She would be alone again – there was that factor too. Tenten shuddered at the thought, causing Neji to hold her closer.

She wasn't prepared for that sense of loneliness either.

It grew cold suddenly, the quick drop in temperature pulling Tenten from her reverie as she felt Neji tense.

"I have to leave now."

His voice was sad, filled with regret. It ripped into Tenten's heart and she once again burst into tears, the mental preparation she had done to ready herself for the announcement of his second departure failing miserably.

"I don't want you to leave!" she cried out, gripping his sleeve. She realized how childish she sounded – like Aiko when the little girl was upset or confused about something she could not understand.

"I don't want to," Neji whispered as he rose slowly, helping her up with him.

Once standing, the two spouses looked at each other. Her dark eyes locked in a gaze with his pale orbs, and for a while neither one wanted to look away from the other.

Neji broke it by leaning in to kiss Tenten again, his lips more gentle this time than last. Their kiss was bittersweet, slow and passionate and filled with a sense of farewell. It was long – they wanted to make it last. But it had to end, and when it did both Neji and Tenten knew that it was not enough.

He pulled her close to him again, resting his lips near her ear. "I will be back," he whispered. "I promise. I do not know how much longer it will take me to finish what I am doing, but once it is through I will return to you. We will be together again, a family with both our children. Just continue to be strong, like I know you've been."

Tenten nodded. It would only be for a little while longer.

It continued to grow colder. Neji scowled at the second temperature drop, but he continued to hold onto Tenten. When she started shivering he broke the embrace, kissing her on the forehead gently.

"I love you."

Neji whispered the words so silently that they were almost inaudible, but Tenten heard them anyway.

"I love you too," she choked out between the fresh burst of tears.

He stepped away from her, smiling slightly.

"It's time."

* * *

Tenten woke in her bed, sitting up rapidly as she looked around the room. It was still dark and she could barely see, but her heart was racing and her cheeks were wet.

She had known she would find herself in her bed once her reunion with Neji was finally over. Images of him continued to swirl in her mind, and she could still feel his lips against hers and the warmth of his arms around her body.

It was almost like he was still with her.

But she knew that he was gone, back to where he had come from. But the important thing was that he was still alive and that she had gotten to see him again – despite the fact that she didn't know when he would permanently return to her, the time she had spent with him was enough to keep her going for a few more months.

But one thing still confused her. What had he meant when he had said, "It's time"?

Tenten was about to ponder the possibility of what the question meant when the answer made itself very, very clear to her.

She felt a wetness between her legs as she shrieked with a sudden onslaught of unfathomable pain, grabbing her stomach.

Her water had just broken.

The baby was coming!

**(Fin)**

**(End of Chapter Seven)**

* * *

**A/N: Well, welcome to the end of Chapter Seven (obviously)! This is a very interesting chapter - I'm actually really proud of the way it turned out, something about it makes me very happy and I worked really hard on it (...review, please?)...**

**...and it contains NEJI!!...and mentions of LeeHina!...and Tenten's water broke, which means SHE'S HAVING THE BABY!!...and I ended it with a cliffhanger - GO ME!!**

**Anyway...**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

Chapter Eight: Coming Soon!


	8. Welcome to Existence

**_In Fate's Hands_**

**Chapter Eight:  
Welcome to Existence**

"Lee!"

Tenten screamed her friend's name as loudly as she possibly could before another contraction sent shots of pain throughout her body. She doubled over, clutching her stomach and gritting her teeth as she attempted to count the length of her contraction to compare it with her other ones.

She heard something crash from inside before her bedroom door was thrown open and Lee ran in, his breathing heavy and his arms failing as he stopped short next to Tenten, his eyes wild.

"Tenten! What is wrong? Why are you in pain? Is something happening to the baby?" Lee gasped.

"My water broke!" Tenten moaned before she cried out as another contraction began.

Lee went wide – eyed. "Your water broke! But that means you are having the baby! What should I do?"

"She needs to go to the hospital!" Hinata, standing in the doorway with a blurry – eyed Aiko in her arms, said to Lee. "Now!"

"But it is after midnight!" Lee exclaimed, pointing to the clock next to Tenten's bed. Tenten cried out again as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"It doesn't matter what time it is! They'll take you! You need to get her out of here now before she ends up giving birth in her room!" Hinata insisted. Aiko was suddenly wide awake, staring at her mother with worry and confusion.

Tenten felt continuous pain as she counted her contractions to being no more than five minutes apart. She could hear Hinata and Lee arguing with each other, but the pain was making it hard for her to concentrate on what they were saying. She wished one of them would remember that she was in labor and do something about.

A small hand touched her shoulder. Tenten turned her head and saw Aiko staring at her, the little girl's lip quivering as she watched her mother with fear in her eyes.

"Mommy, what's going on?" she whimpered. "Why are you screaming? Is something bad happening?"

"I'm having the baby," Tenten whispered between breaths as she waited with anxiety for the next contraction to begin. "Don't worry. This will all be over soon."

She reached out and pushed back a few stray strands of her daughter's hair before the little girl threw her arms around her mother's neck.

"Don't die Mommy!" she shrieked, starting to cry.

Tenten wrapped one arm around her daughter – three minutes until the next contraction. "That's not going to happen," Tenten stated. "I'll be fine."

Aiko nodded as she pulled away, still crying. Hinata came up behind her and knelt down, wrapping her arms around the little girl and pulling her close before turning her attention to Tenten.

"Tenten, are you positive you're in labor?" Hinata's voice was calm despite the worry on her face.

"I'm pretty positive," Tenten responded. She put her hands on her stomach as another contraction came on and she shrieked loudly. She waited for the pain to subside, counting again. "This is pretty much what happened when I was in labor with Aiko."

Hinata nodded before looking past Tenten. "Take her," she said.

Tenten looked at her in momentary confusion before she found herself being lifted from the bed. Tenten shrieked, throwing her arms around Lee's neck. The bushy – browed ninja tightened his grip around her legs and lower back as he gave her a friendly smile.

"Do not worry Tenten," he stated. "I will get you to the hospital as quickly as my springtime of youth will allow me too!"

He moved quickly, leaving her apartment building in a fast walk. Once outside he broke into a run – Tenten began to feel dizzy as she saw their surroundings flash by them in blurry mixes of objects and colors. She closed her eyes, holding onto Lee as tightly as she could as his speed quickened. She could still feel a wetness running down her legs and her body ached all over.

When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, Lee was halting to a stop in the bright lobby of the hospital. The woman behind the desk eyed them suspiciously before asking, "How may I help you?"

"She is having a baby!" Lee exclaimed.

The woman looked at them for a moment before calling for assistance. Two nurses appeared a few seconds later, one with a wheelchair. Lee deposited Tenten into the chair as gently as he could. One nurse began to wheel Tenten away while the other one stayed behind with Lee, handing him paperwork to fill out.

* * *

Tenten breathed as gently as she could, rubbing her stomach. She was sitting in an upright position in a hospital bed, waiting for the next contraction to begin. They were now two minutes apart, meaning that Tenten was getting closer and closer to giving birth.

She was trying hard to ignore the physical pain, but it wasn't easy to push away.

There was a soft knocking on the door before Lee bounded in, followed by a tired but smiling Sakura. Lee dropped to his knees next to Tenten and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Do not worry Tenten!" Lee exclaimed. "I will be here with you as you give birth! The nurse downstairs explained the importance of what should be Neji's role to me and I will try my hardest to fulfill it as best as I can, in the way that he would have wanted me to!"

Tenten looked at Lee, smiling softly. She turned her attention back to the pink haired kuniochi, dressed in a long white robe with a clipboard in her hand.

"Congratulations Tenten," Sakura began. "I'm going to be the medic nin who helps you birth your baby. I heard Lee talking to one of my associates downstairs, and when I heard that you were in labor I knew I had to be the one who helps bring you your child."

Tenten smiled. "Thank you Sakura," she said. Tenten didn't know Sakura as well as she knew other kuniochi, but she was aware that Sakura was a medic nin who had surpassed the abilities of the Fifth Hokage and was very well – respected in her profession. She felt lucky to have someone so talented and experienced willing to help her.

"You're welcome," Sakura responded as she dug her hand into the pocket of her robe. "Besides, all of the other doctors on call tonight are kind of annoying." She pulled out a pen and positioned it on the clipboard. "I have just a few quick questions to ask you before we begin."

She paused, watching as Tenten succumbed to another contraction, a fresh burst of pain flowing throughout her body. Once Tenten managed to return her focus back to Sakura, she began.

"You're a full nine months along?"

"Yes – my original due date is in two days."

"What's the time between contractions?"

"Two minutes."

"Did you experience anything odd during your pregnancy – any other health issues that I should be aware of?"

Tenten wanted to respond that she had been in constant grief for five months of her pregnancy, but she wisely chose not to say anything. "No," she answered.

Sakura marked something off on the clipboard. She pulled out another piece of paper, looking at it for a moment. She read it, glanced at Tenten, glanced back at the paper, and then looked at Tenten. Her eyes were filled with sadness and the smile she wore on her face was soft as she looked at Tenten with apology and sorrow.

"The father is Neji Hyuuga?" she asked quietly.

Tenten's gaze faltered as she nodded. Sakura had attended the memorial service for Neji, so she was under the same impression as everyone else – that Neji was dead.

Tenten knew the truth, but it was pointless to tell Sakura at the current moment.

Sakura shoved the paper away and tossed the clipboard on a chair. She pulled out plastic gloves and slipped them on her hands. Tenten braced herself as Lee squeezed her hand tightly.

"You are going to be fine," he said confidently.

Tenten nodded.

"Alright," Sakura began. "Let's get ready!"

* * *

Tenten groaned loudly as she pushed again, pain surging at a consistent rate. The fresh wave this time around was so unfathomable that she cried out and gasped loudly, digging her fingernails into Lee's hand. Lee winced next to her, his free hand covering his eyes.

She had been in labor for two hours, but it seemed as if it would never end.

"Push again!" Sakura commanded. "Come on Tenten, this is almost over!"

Tenten gritted her teeth as she attempted to gain physical strength. She decided against telling Sakura that she had been telling her it was almost over for the last hour and it still hadn't ended.

Tenten pushed, but all she received was more pain.

"Sorry Lee," she murmured, having just dug her fingernails into his flesh again.

"It is alright," Lee replied. "I am fine. I was told this might happen. But do not worry about me. Worry about succeeding in finishing the miracle of birth and bringing your child into the world!"

"Focus!" Sakura yelled. "Again, Tenten!"

Tenten pushed. The pain this time around was far worse and she started shaking. Tenten realized that something must be wrong – she hadn't been shaking like this when she gave birth to Aiko and the pain was unreal. Her body was under so much physical stress that she was surprised she hadn't collapsed yet.

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed Neji with her now. She didn't care where he was or what he was doing or who he was with, but she needed him. He should be the one she was digging her fingernails into, not Lee. He should be here, silent but nervous at becoming a father for the second time in his life. It would be like last time – he would be supporting her, kissing her on her forehead as he told her that she was doing a wonderful job and that it would all be over soon.

She heard Sakura yell at her to push again.

Tenten was tired of pushing, but she obeyed grudgingly as she screamed loudly with the new onslaught of pain.

It was horrible, hurting more than any of the other surges of pain had. Tenten started shaking as tears ran down her face. Why did it hurt so much? What was wrong? The pain was ridiculously horrifying and it made her ache all over and –

A high pitched cry filled the air.

Tenten let go of Lee's hand as she collapsed against her pillows, breathing heavily. Lee jumped up and ran towards where Sakura was kneeling. The door behind them slammed open and Hinata rushed in, grabbing Lee by the arm as she looked down.

"Oh Tenten!" Hinata exclaimed, her face glowing with a smile. "It's a boy!"

Tenten smiled quietly to herself. She had known she was having a son – Neji was right. As always.

"He's gorgeous," Sakura added as she stood up.

Lee was staring at the bundle in Sakura's arms, speechless. His eyes welled up and he burst into tears, throwing his arms around Hinata as he mumbled something about youth and babies. Hinata turned a dark red as she pat Lee gently on the back, her own tears slipping quietly down her face.

Sakura approached Tenten, beaming. She passed the blanket clad baby to Tenten, offering her congratulations on a successful birth.

Tenten reached out to accept her son and held him close to her, her heart swelling with pride as she fell completely and unconditionally in love for the third time in her life. He looked like a Hyuuga – pale skin with a full head of dark hair. His eyes were closed, but Tenten knew that when he opened them there would be pale hues staring back at her. He was beautiful, so beautiful that Tenten couldn't take her eyes off of him.

He reminded her of Neji, and she knew that he would be proud of his son.

Tenten began to cry slightly as she kissed her son repeatedly. "Welcome to the world," she whispered to him as he slept peacefully in her arms. "You don't know how loved you are. You're perfect, my little son!" She clutched him to her, crying both tears of sorrow and elation. She was so happy he was finally here, but she missed his father with an aching that she was surprised she could support her child as well as she could.

"What are you naming him?"

Tenten tore her gaze away from her son to look at Sakura, who was standing next to her with a birth certificate in her hand. At the edge of the bed were Lee and Hinata, watching Tenten with curiosity. Lee was still crying slightly, one arm wrapped around Hinata's waist.

"Did you and Neji ever discuss this?" Sakura asked.

Tenten shook her head as she realized that they _hadn't_ discussed what they would name their child. She looked back at her sleeping child, trying to think of a good name. There were many names she liked, many she knew she would want to name him. But she had to take Neji into consideration and try to imagine the names that he would want.

There was one name that seemed to stick out in her mind, a name that she didn't mind and she knew Neji would be happy with. She imagined herself calling her son by the name, and it seemed to fit him perfectly.

"Hizashi," Tenten said after a moment. "His name will be Hizashi Hyuuga."

Sakura smiled and wrote the name on the paper. "I'll be right back," she said and she exited the room.

Tenten looked up at Lee and Hinata. "What do you think of the name?" she asked them.

Lee smiled and gave her a thumbs up, grinning broadly. "I think it is a noble and youthful name," he responded happily. "One that your son will be respected for and one that would make Neji proud!"

Hinata was looking at Tenten, her eyes filled with wonder. "My uncle…" Hinata began, faltering slightly. She paused, looking down. "Hizashi was Neji's father," she started again. "I think it is wonderful that you're remembering my uncle by naming his grandson after him. Neji would be more than proud."

Tenten smiled and looked back down at her son. "Hello Hizashi," she said to him as he stirred slightly.

Sakura returned, handing Tenten the birth certificate. "By the way, there's a little girl who has been sitting in the hallway for the last half hour. Is she yours?"

Tenten looked at Hinata, who gasped loudly. "I left Aiko in the hallway!" she cried out, untangling herself from Lee's grasp as she ran into the hallway. She returned a few moments later with a bag in one hand and Aiko holding on to the other. The little girl looked tired and cross, but her face brightened when she saw her mother.

"Mommy!" she shrieked, running towards her mother happily. She stopped once she reached the side of Tenten's bed, her pale eyes staring in awe at the bundle in Tenten's arms.

"It's your brother," Tenten told her after a moment. Aiko looked from her mother and back at her brother, her eyes wide.

"Can I see him?" she asked, and Tenten nodded. Aiko slowly pulled herself onto her mother's bed. Tenten moved over slightly so her daughter would have room, smiling at her beautiful little girl and feeling as much love for her as she felt for her son.

Aiko leaned over Hizashi, staring down at her little brother. The baby stirred again, sensing his sister watching him. He opened his eyes slowly, revealing his pale Byakugan eyes.

Hizashi looked at his sister. Aiko looked at her brother.

"He looks like Daddy," Aiko commented, reaching a finger forward as she poked the blanket containing her brother. Hizashi continued to stare at her before turning his gaze towards his mother.

Tenten felt breathless as he looked at her. He truly did look like Neji.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Hizashi," Tenten responded, continuing to stare at her son.

"Hi Hizashi!" Aiko exclaimed. "I'm Aiko!" She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her brother's forehead. Hizashi fussed slightly.

"He's really small," Aiko observed. She reached forward again, touching her brother's small tufts of hair gently. "His hair's soft. It's the same color as mine. And his eyes look like mine. I think he looks like me."

Hizashi closed his eyes, falling asleep again. Tenten smiled at her daughter. "Well, you're both going to look somewhat alike. You both have a part of me and you both have a part of your father," she explained. Aiko looked confused. "You'll understand when you're older."

Aiko shrugged, lying down next to her mother. "I'm tired Mommy," she complained.

"So am I," Tenten agreed.

She looked at her son, then at her daughter, and then at the two future godparents who were standing at the foot of her bed. Tenten smiled. It was nice to have all of these people that she loved with her at that moment.

The only thing missing was Neji.

Tenten kissed Hizashi on the forehead again and whispered, "I love you." The baby was still sleeping and she continued to stare at him with adoration.

"_Neji, you'll be so proud_," she thought to herself as she cradled her son. "_He's beautiful. He needs his father. Your daughter needs you. I need you, more than ever. I love you._ _Please come back soon._"

**(Fin)**

**(End of Chapter Eight)**

* * *

**A/N: Yay, the baby's here! Congratulations for Tenten, Neji, and Aiko! Anyway, I decided to name the baby Hizashi because of Neji's father. I like it when people name their children after someone important to them who has been lost, and I know how much Neji loves/misses his father. **

**Anyway, we have slightly subtle LeeHina again in this chapter...and Sakura randomly. I put her in here because I know she's training in the medical field so I thought it would be nice for someone that Tenten knows to help her give birth. And poor Lee - I'm sure he didn't appreciate Tenten digging her fingernails into his skin, but what can you do?**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Chapter Nine: Coming Soon!**


	9. I Hate Everything About You

**_In Fate's Hands  
_**  
**Chapter Nine:  
I Hate Everything About You**

It was the middle of the night when a high – pitched wail shattered the serene environment of Tenten's bedroom and woke the weapons mistress from her sleep. Tenten stood quickly, swaying slightly as she attempted to focus. Stumbling over to the corner of her room, she leaned over the crib and peered down at her son.

Hizashi was crying, tears running down his face as his fingers formed fists that punched slightly at the air. He was frightened, unaccustomed to the darkness that surrounded him on a nightly basis. Tenten reached in and lifted up her son, kissing him gently on his forehead as she began to cradle him in her arms. Hizashi's wails slowly started to subside into quiet whimpering, his pale eyes watching his mother with curiosity.

Despite feeling as though she was going to collapse from being so tired, Tenten could not stop herself from smiling at her son with adoration. It had been three weeks since his birth, and Tenten was adjusting quite easily to being a hands – on mother for the first time in her life. Everything she had missed with raising Aiko she would be able to make up for with Hizashi, and the thought that she was finally going to be able to experience motherhood elated her. Of course, she wouldn't be experiencing first time motherhood alone. Hinata and Lee were still living with her, extending their stay in fear of leaving her alone with two children – and, in Tenten's own theory, because they weren't ready to stop being with each other.

Tenten didn't mind the extra help – raising a baby was already a wonderful experience, but there were times when it was hard. Hizashi was primarily a good baby – he ate well, was very calm, and slept easily during the day. It was the night that frightened him and he normally woke up at least three times to be scared by the darkness as he cried for someone to save him from it.

Hizashi was still whimpering. Tenten kissed him again and whispered, "It's alright. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen to you." Hizashi watched his mother and thrust his hand up at her, attempting to touch her face. Tenten grabbed his hand and kissed his small fingers. Hizashi fell silent as his pale hues drifted elsewhere, staring at something in the darkness. He seemed tired and slightly irritated.

Trying hard to stifle a yawn, Tenten placed Hizashi's head against her heart and began to cradle him in attempts to get him to fall asleep. Unlike most children who fell asleep to a song, Hizashi's favorite lullaby was the beat of his mother's aching heart. It soothed him and helped him to become tranquil again, lulling him to sleep quickly. While Tenten was thankful that she didn't have to sing to him, she was slightly worried that the consistent grief she felt during her pregnancy had somehow affected Hizashi. She didn't want there to be anything wrong with him, and there didn't seem to be, but she still wasn't sure.

Tenten looked back down at her son and saw that his eyes had closed. Placing him back in his crib, she stood over him for a few minutes as she watched his chest rise and fall. Satisfied at his peaceful demeanor, she stumbled wearily back into her bed and collapsed, mentally begging sleep to take her away.

It came, wrapping her in a comforting embrace as she dreamt of being with her children and keeping them safe and protected from all that could possibly harm them.

And she dreamt of Neji. She always dreamt of him, and those were the dreams she welcomed the most willingly.

* * *

"Aiko, stop poking your brother."

Aiko looked at her mother and pouted. She was sitting on Tenten's bed with her mother and younger brother, the three of them enjoying a quiet afternoon together. Out of momentary boredom, Aiko had begun to poke Hizashi gently in the stomach. Hizashi would kick out his small legs and wave his arms at his sister, who in turn would grin at him and kiss him on his forehead, talking in gibberish to him before repeating the entire cycle.

Tenten thought it was one of the most adorable instances she had ever seen between her two children, but she realized that Hizashi was beginning to fuss slightly and she knew that it wasn't a good sign.

Aiko relented, deciding to just talk to her brother instead. She began to babble about nothing in particular, rocking back and forth slightly as Hizashi watched her, fascinated by his older sister.

Tenten smiled and allowed herself to relax again. Hinata and Lee had gone out for a walk around Konoha, leaving Tenten to enjoy a pleasant afternoon with her children. She rested while Aiko fawned over her little brother. Tenten felt extremely lucky that her daughter loved her son as much as she did – she had been expecting Aiko to grow jealous and start a sibling rivalry over the amount of attention that was being given to Hizashi and not her.

But the opposite had happened. Aiko wanted to be as involved in Hizashi's life as everyone else. Aiko wanted to play with the baby, hold the baby, feed the baby, kiss the baby, change the baby, carry the baby…the list went on and on. Anything Aiko could come up with she wanted to do with her brother.

"Wake up Mommy!" Aiko nudged Tenten gently with her foot and Tenten opened her eyes, smiling sheepishly. She had momentarily fallen asleep, trying as best as she could to catch up on the hours she lost spending up with Hizashi.

"Sorry sweetheart," she said, rubbing Aiko on the back fondly. Leaning over, she scooped Hizashi up in her arms and carried him back to his crib. Hizashi was falling asleep, and Tenten figured now would be a good time for his afternoon nap. Placing him in his crib, Tenten felt Aiko yanking on her sleeve.

"I wasn't done playing with him!" Aiko complained, crossing her arms.

"You can finish playing with him later," Tenten responded, pulling a blanket up over her son. Hizashi's eyes shut and he drifted away. She kissed him and he stirred, but his eyes remained shut.

Aiko sighed in defeat. Placing her face against the crib, she peered through the bars at her younger brother. "Night - night Hizashi!" she cooed at him. "I love you!" She blew a kiss at him and then ran inside, energy radiating from her.

Tenten followed her daughter, admiring her daughter's boundless energy. Tenten wished she had as much energy as her daughter – lack of sleep was taking a serious toll on her.

The door to the apartment opened and Lee and Hinata stepped in, back from their walk. Both were in an exceptionally cheery mood, Hinata's cheeks a faint pink. Aiko, having seen them enter, cried out at Lee and attacked him. Lee scooped up the little girl in his arms and gave her a hug, commenting on her youthful energy.

"Tenten, you look extremely tired!" he said loudly to his friend, who had sprawled herself on the couch.

"Quiet down Lee – sensei!" Aiko scolded him, poking him on the side of the head. "Hizashi is sleeping!"

"I am sorry!" Lee apologized. "I was not aware that it was time for Hizashi to be taking his nap to rejuvenate his youthful energy!"

"It's alright Lee," Tenten said from her place on the couch. "You were out and didn't know. Besides, he didn't wake up."

Lee smiled in relief and placed Aiko back on the floor. He joined Hinata in the kitchen, where the Hyuuga girl was starting to cook food for dinner. Tenten arose from the couch, checking her watch.

It was almost time.

"Can I ask you two a favor?" Tenten inquired.

Lee and Hinata turned to look at her, both equally curious. "Of course Tenten," Hinata replied. "You know that you can come to us for anything."

"Thanks," Tenten replied, smiling at the pair fondly. "Anyway, I was wondering if you two wouldn't mind watching Aiko and Hizashi tonight. I have somewhere I need to go for an hour or so."

Lee looked at Tenten with confusion, but Hinata understood what she meant. "We'd love to watch them," Hinata answered, placing her hand gently on Lee's shoulder. "Take as much time as you need and we'll make sure that everything runs smoothly here."

Tenten smiled at her two friends and went into her room to put on a more comfortable change of clothes. Once satisfied, she grabbed several kunai and placed them into the pockets on her pants for extra protection. Finished with protection, Tenten crept quietly over to the crib to check on Hizashi. The baby was still sleeping. Tenten smiled and leaned down to kiss him, whispering "I love you. Be good for Hinata and Lee!" to him. He didn't stir and Tenten was thankful that he remained asleep.

She turned to leave her room but found a slightly distressed Lee standing in the doorway.

"Tenten, are you sure that you want to go out alone?" Lee asked, not comfortable with his friend going out on her own at night. "I am well aware that you are capable of protecting yourself, but you seem very tired and I do not want something bad to happen to you!"

Tenten smiled at her friend's concern. "That won't be necessary Lee," Tenten replied. "I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere outside of Konoha. Besides," Tenten paused, lowering her voice to a whisper as she peered over Lee's shoulder into the kitchen, where Hinata was cooking and talking quietly to Aiko, who was following her around and asking her questions, "I think Hinata would appreciate spending more alone time with you tonight – especially after Aiko is in bed."

Lee looked at her, his eyes wide but his face turning a pale red. Tenten grinned at Lee's embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak but than shut it again, looking slightly frustrated to be at a loss for words. Tenten continued to smile as she asked, "You like spending time with her, don't you?"

Lee's face turned a darker shade of red but he nodded. "Yes," he replied sheepishly. "Lady Hinata is a very beautiful and interesting and youthful flower and I enjoy spending time with her! She is extremely caring and I like her very, very much!"

"She has a good heart, and I'm not surprised that that appeals to you. If it's any help, I think she likes you too," Tenten said, patting Lee gently on the shoulder. "Just be careful and try not to hurt her – she has been hurt several times in the past."

Lee looked at Tenten with eyes full of shock. "I would never dream of hurting her!" he exclaimed.

Tenten nodded as she pushed gently passed him, knowing that Lee would be true to his word. "Alright, I'll be back soon!" she announced once she had stepped into the kitchen.

"Bye Mommy!" Aiko shrieked, running to her mother and giving her a hug. Hinata waved, stirring something that was smoking in a pot.

Tenten grabbed a white flower from the vase on the table near the door. It was small and delicate, reminding Tenten of the color of the Hyuugas' eyes – perfect for what it was needed for.

* * *

Tenten reached the Konoha cemetery quickly, having walked fast in order to escape the brisk chill that enveloped her due to the restless wind. Pushing the thoughts of how cold she was out of her mind, Tenten headed in the direction of the Hyuuga section of the cemetery.

Tonight was the twentieth death anniversary of Hizashi Hyuuga, Neji's father. Tenten had accompanied Neji on this night to pay respects to his father since they were eighteen, comforting Neji as he would kneel before the tombstone, his head bowed low to the ground in mourning. She would hear him whispering to his father, talking to him about what was going on in his life and complaining about the Hyuuga family, Hiashi in particular. Neji had even gone as far as to introduce Tenten to his father, telling him that he had found the love of his life and that fate had brought them together, and that he would marry her someday and they would have grandchildren that would make him proud.

It was an emotional experience for Neji, going as far to make a few stray tears fall from the normally stoic Hyuuga's eyes.

There was nothing more heartbreakingly beautiful to Tenten than Neji crying, and the first time she had ever seen him cry she wanted to do nothing but kiss his pain away. She did kiss him, and Neji responded back fairly passionately, and the two of them got so carried away with each other that they almost ended up making love on top of his father's grave.

However, they had stopped themselves in time before they did anything too disrespectful.

Neji had insisted, later that evening, that Hizashi wouldn't have minded. He seemed to think that his father would have been proud of him for finding happiness.

Tenten had to agree with Neji. She was very fond of his father, even though she had never known him while he was alive.

Tenten found the Hyuuga section fairly quickly but stopped suddenly, horror replacing any other feelings she had felt as she had been thinking the fond memories of her and Neji's experiences at the graveyard.

There was another figure sitting infront of where Hizashi's grave was, and it only took Tenten a moment to recognize the silhouette.

Hiashi.

Tenten tried to keep quiet as she debated quickly what to do. She wasn't surprised that Hiashi was here – as Hizashi's twin, he must have felt some need to visit that grave of the man that had died for him – but she didn't understand why he had to be here at the same time she was coming to pay respects to her father – in – law.

Neji would say that it was fate that the two of them were meeting.

Tenten really hated fate at that moment.

She decided to back away slowly and would wait behind a tree until Hiashi left, but the Hyuuga elder had turned around as was staring at her, hatred in his Byakugan eyes. Tenten panicked, frozen.

For a moment neither of them said a word. Then Hiashi rose slowly, his eyes glued to Tenten.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice tired but commanding.

"I'm honoring Hizashi," Tenten replied slowly, attempting to gain composure. She stood tall and glared back at Hiashi. She knew this wasn't how she should be treating a clan leader, especially the Hyuuga clan, but she refused to be kind and subordinate to the man who had ruined several aspects of her life.

"You shouldn't be here. Go home," he said, looking more stern at the mention of his brother's name. "You know nothing about what had happened."

"Neji told me," Tenten responded coolly. "And yes, I'm aware that Hizashi died of his own free will. Now if you don't mind, I would like to pay respects to your brother from both myself and his son."

She moved slightly, but Hiashi continued to stay where he was. "Neji is dead," Hiashi said curtly. "He needs no one to pay respects for him."

The mention of Neji's apparent death cut through Tenten like a knife and she paused for a second, her heart beating quickly. "He's not dead," she stated simply. Hiashi was still in denial, as was everyone else.

She attempted to move forward again, but Hiashi side – stepped her. She felt anger rising within, the hatred for this man flooding throughout her and numbing her senses as she attempted to remain rational in her decisions and words.

"You've already ruined my life by taking my daughter from me for four years of her life and refusing to allow me to marry your nephew. The least you can do is let me pay respects to my father – in – law!" she whispered, her voice filled with hate.

Hiashi looked at her with surprise. "Father – in – law!" he exclaimed. Tenten nodded, smiling with satisfaction. Finally, something she knew that he didn't.

"That's right, Hizashi would be my father – in – law. Neji and I got married when I was still pregnant with our daughter, back when you sent us away. I've been a member of your family for the last four years." Tenten was too surprised to find that she rather enjoyed the look of horror on Hiashi's face. She was achieving some sort of revenge, and she was sort of enjoying it.

Hiashi closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "Damn it Neji," he cursed. He opened his eyes and looked back at her, and Tenten was shocked to see that the hatred she thought would have been encompassing his gaze was gone and replaced with a sad look.

"So you are a Hyuuga now, by marriage," he said wearily. "I should have known that my forbidding Neji to marry you would have not stopped him. He didn't understand the consequences of marrying outside of the family and he didn't understand the dangers of having children outside of the family either."

"What consequences?" Tenten asked, still angry despite the fact that she allowed her curiosity to get the better of her. "Other clans marry outside of their families all the time. I don't understand why the Hyuugas have to be so backwards!"

"The Hyuugas are one of the most powerful and well – respected clans in the entire village of the Konoha, which I know you are well aware of," Hiashi began, watching Tenten carefully. "The Byakugan is one of the most desired and respected kekkai genkai available to a ninja. We try our best to keep it within the family and away from other ninjas so it will remain exclusively ours. Marrying outside of the family, and thus having children with non – clan members, increases the risk of exposing the Byakugan, or deleting it from that offspring of the family."

He paused, eyes still on Tenten.

"Neji ran a great risk of doing just that by falling in love with you. I had been trying for years to sway his interest towards someone else in our clan for marriage, but he never seemed interested in any of the other girls. I never understood why, and I blamed hormonal immaturity for keeping him from showing interest. I knew of his interest in you, and how the two of you consistently trained together, but I never thought that he desired your companionship outside of friendship. When he became a jonin I expected him to stay with us at the Hyuuga compound and begin his duties as a Hyuuga elder, but he refused and insisted that he wanted to stay with your team. He said he never knew why, but he stated that fate was telling him to stay there and protect his team. I suspect he had fallen in love with you but didn't realize it at the time and that fate was keeping him with you to protect you, as I have since discovered he had done several times. When the two of your were eighteen and finally started dating, I tried to make myself believe that Neji would soon realize how inferior you were to him and would go find someone more his type. But he didn't, and when he had the audacity to approach me four years ago to ask to marry you I was enraged. I had told him what would happen and he had ignored me, and to make it worse he married you anyway and he got you pregnant and you had _that child_."

Tenten had been on the verge of tears, but when he spoke of Aiko as "that child" the tears dried up and where replaced with anger.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that!" she seethed, her hands forming into fists as she shook with anger. "Aiko is a wonderful girl and she is very much a Hyuuga, no matter what you think!"

"I understand that she is a Hyuuga," Hiashi continued, unfazed by Tenten's anger. "That is why I took her from you, in hopes to raise her as one of the clan. However, she has too much of your personality and she will never be like a proper Hyuuga. She is like my daughter – weak."

"Leave Hinata alone!" Tenten screamed. She hated him – there was no other way to put it. "She is not weak and she is as much as a Hyuuga as my daughter is and as you are!"

Hiashi turned from Tenten and back towards the Hyuuga graves. "Do you know anything about Hinata's mother?" he asked suddenly.

Tenten felt her anger subside slightly as she noticed a change in his tone of voice. It was still curt, but she heard sadness. "No," she replied. Hinata's mother had never come up in any sort of conversation she had had with the girl or Neji in her life.

"She wasn't a Hyuuga," Hiashi stated simply, and Tenten gaped at his back in shock. "She was a normal ninja without a kekkai genkai, very much like you. I fell in love with her, meeting her at the ceremony for the induction of the fourth Hokage several years ago. She was gentle and caring and I was completely taken with her. She was beautiful, with bright blue eyes and blue hair, which is where Hinata's hair color came from. I married her, despite the warnings from my own father and other clan elders. We were happy, and she gave me my first daughter. Unfortunately, pregnancy made her weak and she never fully recovered from Hinata's birth. She grew sickly, but she tried to go about life as she normally had before Hinata. Then she gave birth to Hanabi several years later, and she never recovered from that either. She died six months following Hanabi's birth, leaving me with a broken heart and two motherless daughters. I tired best to raise my daughters to be strong, and Hanabi is proof of that. But Hinata is very much like her mother was – weak, too gentle and caring for her own good. I was ashamed to have a daughter like that, and I realized that these traits she gained not from me but from her mother's family. That was not the way of the Hyuugas, and I couldn't allow another clan member to make the same mistake and marry outside of the family like I had again. My brother, on the other hand, married a woman from the clan. She gave him Neji, and Neji is very much the epitome of what a Hyuuga should be. Meanwhile, I am stuck with two daughters, one strong but excessively moody and the other afraid of her own shadow."

Tenten felt slight sympathy for him once he had finished, but not enough to stop hating him. "That's stupid," she said truthfully. "So what if Hinata gained traits from her mother? You should be happy to have some sort of reminder of your wife. And Hinata is very different from the way she used to be. You should be proud of her."

Hiashi tensed slightly. "I do not show pride to anyone," he responded.

Tenten sighed as she gave up reasoning with this man. She pushed passed him and stormed angrily over to Hizashi's grave. Dropping to her knees, she placed the white flower on his grave carefully. Looking over her shoulder, she was surprised to see that Hiashi was still watching her.

"By the way," she began, deciding that she might as well come clean with him and reveal her last big secret. "Neji and I had another child three weeks ago. It's a boy. I named him in memory of your brother."

Hiashi clenched his mouth in anger as his pale eyes gazed at her with shock, but he made no movement and said nothing. Tenten turned around again, looking at her father – in – law's tombstone. "Hi Dad," she whispered quietly before bursting into tears, wrapping her arms around herself as she sobbed.

She wanted Neji. She needed Neji. She would never stop needing Neji.

Focusing on her purpose again, she began to talk quietly to Hizashi as she knew Neji would have done if he were here. She told him about his son and how he was missing but that she knew he was alive and would hopefully be back soon and she spoke to him about his grandson and how wonderful the little boy was.

Standing up several moments later, Tenten was relieved to find that Hiashi was gone.

* * *

Tenten slammed the door open to her apartment, scaring both Lee and Hinata, who had been enjoying a quiet evening in each other's presence by sitting on the couch and talking quietly.

Tenten stopped and looked at the two of them, quivering slightly. "Your father is a bastard," she said to Hinata.

Hinata's mouth dropped open as she jumped up. "Tenten, did something happen?" she asked with concern.

Tenten nodded, heading over to Aiko's bed. The little girl was sleeping safe and sound – Tenten was relieved that she was still here, having spent the entire walk home fearing that Hiashi would somehow find her apartment and take both her children away from her. She picked the girl up, Aiko waking slightly and looking around, bewildered.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Tenten said to Hinata. She turned her attention back to Aiko, who was watching her sleepily.

"What's wrong Mommy?" she moaned, her voice tired.

"Nothing," Tenten lied. She smiled lovingly at her daughter and kissed her on the top of the head. "You know how much I love you, right?" Aiko nodded. "Good. Mommy had a bit of a scare, so you're going to stay in her room tonight, alright?" Aiko nodded again, closing her eyes as she fell back asleep.

Tenten walked into her room and placed her daughter on her bed, tucking her in tightly and kissing her again. She then went and retrieved Hizashi. The baby was awake, having been fussing slightly and on the verge of crying. In his mother's arms he stopped, recognizing the woman that kept him safe and whose heart he was so fond of listening too.

Whispering words of love to her son, Tenten slipped into bed next to her daughter. With Hizashi sleeping on her chest and her free arm wrapped around her little girl, Tenten closed her eyes and attempted to seek some relief.

She would never let anything happen to her children – never.

When Neji came back, she would make sure she never would let anything bad ever happen to him again too.

**(Fin)**

**(End of Chapter Nine)**

* * *

**A/N: Whoot, end of Chapter Nine! Poor Tenten, she had a very trying evening didn't she? All she wanted was to visit Neji's father and pay some respect and Hiashi had to be there to ruin the moment!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if Tenten seemd a little too nasty to Hiashi, but remember: this man ruined certain aspects of her life. I think Tenten has the right to be pissed off if she wants to be. Besides, her confrontation with him would has been coming along for sometime - I know that I made Hiashi disappear for a little while, but now he's back (dun dun dun)! And this chapter was filled with my random Hyuuga - family theories! Go randrom theories! YOUTH (that was for Lee)!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Chapter Ten: Coming Soon!**


	10. I'll Find Some Peace Tonight

**_In Fate's Hands_**

**Chapter Ten:  
I'll Find Some Peace Tonight**

The weeks following Tenten's confrontation with Hiashi Hyuuga were filled with both tension and fear – Tenten, as well as Lee and Hinata after they were informed of the incident, refused to go anywhere without Aiko and Hizashi by their sides. The children weren't bothered by the sudden overprotective attitudes of both their mother and godparents – Aiko enjoyed the attention and Hizashi was slowly getting used to people fussing over him and didn't cry as much when Lee or Hinata attempted to hold him. He still needed the song of his mother's heartbeat to lull him to sleep, but he was quickly growing out of the habit of waking up more than once during the night.

This thrilled Tenten – as much as she adored her son and loved spending time with him, any chance of sleep she could possibly gain (especially at night) was a gift to her.

Only one last thing mattered to Tenten – Neji. It had been two months since Hizashi's birth, making it two months since Neji had visited her in the mist – encompassed dreamland and declared that he was truly alive and would return to her soon. Tenten had thought "soon" should have occurred already, but it didn't seem to be so.

The more and more Tenten thought about it, the more and more she began to question the reality of the night. She was starting to convince herself that she really was just dreaming – even Lee and Hinata, who had attempted to act positive once Tenten revealed the event to them, were skeptical about whether or not Tenten was possibly dreaming. Lee thought that anything was possible, but Hinata was leaning more towards the dream theory.

Tenten cared very much for Hinata, but she refused to take too much consideration into the opinion of a girl who had fallen in love with Rock Lee – and as much as she adored her best friend and former teammate, she didn't know who could possibly handle him on the level of a personal relationship.

They still hadn't revealed their feelings to each other – something that was getting so obvious and annoying that even Aiko wanted to lock the two of them in the closet and let nature take its course.

Tenten herself found a sudden and disturbing change in her personality as she allowed the theory of Neji never coming back settle over her – depression. She found that very few things made her smile anymore – her daughter and son, and occasionally Lee and Hinata and their awkward interactions with each other, were about all that she cared for. It was hard not being able to find a reason to want to get out of bed in the morning.

But tonight was important.

Tenten stood in front of her mirror as she slowly undid her final braid, letting her last locks of hair join her released first locks as they cascaded in chocolate brown waves down her back. Satisfied with the state that her hair was in, she yanked down the sleeves of the golden – colored kimono she was wearing until they hung loosely over her hands. Normally she never wore her hair down and normally she never dressed in anything that didn't involve pants as one of the items of clothing on her body, but she knew how much Neji loved it when she wore the golden – colored kimono with her hair down. The ensemble drove him crazy - he would always tell her how stunning she looked and rewarded her with a well – deserved night of passion that often made Tenten ponder the idea of dressing femininely on a more regular basis.

However, she stuck to dressing like feminine woman on the nights of their anniversaries. Tonight was their fifth anniversary, and Tenten would be spending it alone and without Neji. Lee and Hinata had offered to keep her company, but Tenten refused their offer politely and stated that she had things to do by herself.

Stepping outside of the darkness of her bedroom, Tenten entered the living room to find Hinata playing with Hizashi and Lee attempting to keep Aiko from kicking him in the shin – the latter of which had just become one of the little girl's most favorite games, because nothing seemed to bring a brighter smile to her face than when she was bothering Lee. Tenten figured that her daughter probably had a childish crush on her sensei, which was slightly disturbing. However, she knew it wasn't going anywhere – Lee being far too enamored with Hinata to even notice – and she was aware that Aiko would find someone more like her when she was old enough.

Aiko noticed her mother and stopped suddenly, her foot in midair. "Mommy, you look so pretty!" she shrieked, recovering from her momentary paralysis to run to Tenten and throw her arms around her waist. Tenten stroked her daughter's hair fondly.

"She is very right Tenten, you look absolutely magnificent!" Lee agreed as he smiled warmly at her. "If Neji were here, he would be all over you!"

"Lee!" Hinata exclaimed from her spot on the couch as she cradled Hizashi against her. "Not in front of Aiko!"

"I am sorry!" Lee apologized. He leapt over to where Hinata was sitting, grabbing the girl's hand as they both turned a dark shade of red. "I did not think that Aiko would understand what I meant!"

"She doesn't," Tenten assured him, looking down at her daughter who was looking at Lee with confusion. "See? It probably didn't even register." She held her daughter to her for a moment more and then let the little girl go, who ran to where Hinata and Hizashi were and began to play with her brother.

"Be careful," Hinata said, taking her eyes off Lee to watch Tenten walk to the door.

Her hand on the doorknob, Tenten glanced back over her shoulder. "I'll be fine," she promised. "Just take care of the kids and I'll be back relatively soon." Smiling and waving at everyone, she grabbed a small bag off of the table next to the door and then pushed it open, her destination and purpose set in her mind as she made her way downstairs into the cold night air.

* * *

The training ground was empty, but Tenten hadn't expected anyone else to be there. Standing in the center, she looked around at her surroundings. Nothing had changed in twelve years – every rock, tree, speck of dirt was still there, the way they had been the day that Neji had asked Tenten to help him train for the Chunin Exam finals. She hadn't expected him to find her there – she always came to this spot by herself and used it as her own haven for target practice, her own place to train so she could become a better kuniochi, a better person, better than her idol…

And for Neji – she wanted to become good enough to impress him. That was why she trained so hard – to live up to herself and to live up to him so that someday she might see the flicker of amazement flash across his pale eyes.

And she did, finally, after so many years – and she was rewarded with so much more.

Tenten looked down, smiling despite the heavy aching of her heart.

"_Tenten, will you help me perfect my Rotation for the upcoming finals?"_

He had sounded so…so oddly _embarrassed_ and his voice had sounded so _soft_ when he had asked her for help that day, catching her off guard in the middle of perfecting the technique of tossing four kunai at once.

"_Wow Neji, I'd love to! But don't you normally train by yourself?_"

She had sounded too excited for her own good – but it was Neji Hyuuga, _the _Neji Hyuuga, asking her for help. He was amazing and she admired him and maybe…maybe, she had realized that day, she liked him a little _too_ much for her own good.

"_I figure, since I have to make up for both you and Lee, I need to train as much as I possibly can, and I cannot do it by myself. I will not lose, but I need your help to make that possible._"

And she had helped him, and he had lost but he did not hold her accountable for it, and they had become friends, and they continued training together, and then she broke the one rule that they had all been warned against while still at the Ninja Academy:

Don't fall in love – especially with your teammate.

Tenten had gone ahead and done just that. Neji did too – and when they finally confessed to each other their feelings at eighteen years old, after fighting in a mission which she had barely returned alive from, scaring him to the point that made her realize that Neji truly liked her back and showing him that he needed her, more than he had thought he did, the kiss that followed was heart – shattering and made them both week in the knees. Neji clutched Tenten to him that day with so much strength that she knew that this was it – that he was The One, and that she was his One, the One that would heal his jaded heart and help him continue to forgive the Hyuugas for all that they had done to make his life miserable – intentional or not.

Tenten stifled a sob, waiting for the memories to wash from her and leave her alone in her emotional wreckage. Reaching into the bag she had brought along, Tenten removed both her forehead protector and Neji's. Looking at the black and blue bands, she tied them together at the end. Taking out a tack, she chose the nearest tree and placed the forehead protectors against the bark. Pushing the tack in, she backed away to view her work.

The two forehead protectors hung against the tree. One was Neji, the other Tenten. They were tied together – together, like Neji and Tenten would always be, no matter what.

Tenten smiled as the tears ran down her cheeks. This was it – it was all over. She was giving up – she couldn't take it anymore. The sadness was killing her, making her weak and she was tired with the emotional mess she had allowed herself to become.

She loved Neji, and she would always love Neji, but she couldn't hold onto fate anymore.

She could no longer make herself believe that he was still alive. It had been too long, and her hope had withered and died.

Turning around quickly, too ashamed to be facing the forehead protectors, she continued to cry until every last tear flowed forth in grievance for Neji the final time. Eyes red and emotions finally subdued, Tenten collapsed in a weak heap on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Tenten barely razed her head to look at the person speaking to her. Hanabi Hyuuga stood a few feet from where she had collapsed, arms crossed defensively in front of her chest and her face devoid of all emotions savor her eyes. The girl's pale hues looked Tenten over with the slightest ounce of concern.

Tenten groaned at her bad luck as she allowed herself to become slightly worried and annoyed. She did not want to deal with another Hyuuga at the moment, especially one that she did not know too well. Hanabi might have been Neji's youngest cousin, but Tenten had only seen the girl on a few rare occasions. Neji never spoke much of her, and neither did Hinata, but Tenten knew that it was likely that she would be the heir of the Hyuuga clan. She was very much like her father – emotionally cold and distant, unkind to those that were not in her favor. She was the exact opposite of Hinata, and it was very obvious that Hiashi favored her for those reasons. Hanabi was also exceptionally beautiful – Hinata was also very gorgeous, but Hanabi was stunning without even having to try that hard. She had been immensely popular with all of the boys in her Rookie group, but her negative attitude did not compliment her well and she pushed off many advances from many of the boys.

Tenten pushed herself off the ground and looked tiredly at Hanabi. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now," she said truthfully.

Hanabi shrugged slightly, glancing nonchalantly over her shoulder before returning her gaze towards Tenten. "Unfortunately, that's not part of the plan," she said. "I can't disappoint my father, or he'll be very unhappy with me."

Tenten sighed loudly. "Don't even mention that man to me," she said. "Can't he leave me alone for once?"

"Not while you're still in possession of my niece and nephew," Hanabi responded coolly.

Tenten's anger was born the moment the words left the Hyuuga's lips. "Not that again," she yelled. "I told him that he would not be getting them back, and he won't get them back, because they are mine and I am not allowing him to take my children from me!"

Tenten reached again into the bag and brandished a kunai – she had brought it with her incase she would confront Hiashi again – Hanabi had been completely unexpected. The revelation of the kunai caused a flicker of panic to flash briefly in Hanabi's eyes, but the girl managed to remain cool and uncaring.

"I don't want to fight you," she said, and Tenten couldn't help but notice the slightest ounce of sincerity in her voice. "I don't even care that my father wants me to forcefully take your children from you."

Tenten lowered the kunai slightly, looking at Hanabi with confusion. "Then what are you doing here?" she asked.

Hanabi looked quickly over her shoulder into the darkness behind her. "He made me come," she responded quietly. "He physically forced me out – and he was following me, but I don't think he's here anymore." With that said, Hanabi dropped her arms and relaxed slightly, giving Tenten the smallest of smiles.

"I'm sorry," she continued on, and Tenten noticed that her attitude had gone from cold to mildly sympathetic. "About my cousin, I mean. I know how much he cared about you. And I know how much it must be hurting you to be without him."

Tenten smirked at the girl's statement. "No you don't," she replied.

Hanabi looked at Tenten, and her expression became suddenly very sad. "Yes I do," she retorted quietly. "I know what it's like to be in love with someone that your father hates and refuses to allow you to see so you have to sneak around behind his back to get a chance to be with them."

Tenten was momentarily stunned by Hanabi's statement. For the first time that night, Tenten began to understand Hanabi. She saw the girl, really saw her, for all that she was. The attitude was a cover – up. Hanabi was just as emotionally ruined as she was, and she had someone she was in love with that wasn't good enough to be part of the Hyuugas. She was very jaded – like Neji, Tenten realized with surprise.

"I hate your father," Tenten said suddenly. "And I hate all that your clan stands for. They really have some stupid ideals that they force you all to live up to."

Hanabi smiled slightly again. "Agreed," she responded. There was a slightly awkward pause between the two women.

"Who is he?" Tenten asked, breaking the silence. She was curious as to who the young man that Hiashi had deemed unworthy to date his daughter was. She figured that the two of them would have a lot in common – specifically the dislike of Hiashi Hyuuga and the pain of having to be in love with someone that was kept away from them because they were so beneath what the Hyuuga elder saw as acceptable.

Hanabi went red suddenly and looked down. "Oh, you probably don't know him," she replied, waving her hand slightly. "He's about a year older than me."

"I know most of the boys your age," Tenten responded, slightly amused at Hanabi's embarrassment. She marveled at the way the girl reacted – it was the same way the Neji normally got when someone managed to embarrass him.

Hanabi didn't seem to hear her as she remained red, her gaze still focused beneath her. "How's Hinata?" she asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Fine," Tenten replied. "She's very happy living with me and the children. She's taken great care of all of us, and she and Rock Lee have formed a very close relationship…"

"Rock Lee!" Hanabi exclaimed, interrupting Tenten as she looking up suddenly. "Ah great, not him! He always used to creep me out whenever Neji had you two at the compound. You better hope my father doesn't hear about that one – he can't stand Rock Lee, and he'd probably react worse to the news about them than he did to the news about you and Neji or me and Konohamaru…"

She stopped suddenly as Tenten smiled at her, realizing that she had just revealed the name of the person that she was secretly involved with. Looking down, she went a darker red than she had been the first time. "Don't repeat that to anyone," she mumbled slightly.

"I won't," Tenten promised. The Third Hokage's grandson – she hadn't even thought that he would be the boy that would have won Hanabi's heart. Tenten knew him slightly better than she had known Hanabi. He had been annoying in his youth, reminding everyone of Naruto, but the death of both his grandfather and uncle at fairly young ages had changed him profoundly. He had grown up a lot during the years, and he had become very handsome and skilled in his area of fighting, shaking off a lot of the influence he had gained from hanging around Naruto so much – except Tenten heard that he still had a slight perversion issue.

But Hanabi was tough, and she probably kept him in line.

"Why doesn't your father like him?" Tenten asked. "He's the Third Hokage's grandson – that's a pretty important privilege, and I think that's a high enough status to make anyone else happy with him."

Hanabi shrugged slightly. "My father hates everyone," she responded. "No one is good enough for him. Not Konohamaru, not you, not Rock Lee…especially Rock Lee. He's too busy trying to preserve the greatness of the Hyuuga clan to care about what makes me happy, or Neji happy, or Hinata happy. If he had his own way, we'd all have been married off to members of the Hyuuga clan by now – which is disgusting, because we're related to most of the people in our clan anyway, and I don't want to marry my cousin or someone that I don't care about."

There was another brief pause, and Hanabi looked around at her surroundings. "I better get going," she said. "I'm taking far too long for someone of my skill level, and my father is probably very suspicious about what's taking me so long."

Tenten nodded. "I'm glad to have gotten to know you better," she said truthfully. She _was_ happy to have gotten to know Hanabi better, and even happier that the girl had never really been planning on hurting her in the first place – but Tenten was still tired and she just wanted to be left alone.

"Me too," Hanabi responded. She reached into her leg pouch and pulled forth two kunai. "Don't worry," she assured Tenten once she saw the look of panic flash across Tenten's face. "I'm not going to attack you. I just need a little bit of proof that I fought you so my father will get off my back when I return empty handed."

She opened one of her hands, palm up, and then dragged the kunai across her skin. Hanabi grimaced with pain slightly, but the cut did not look very deep and there was enough blood on the kunai to make it look as though someone had been injured. She looked towards Tenten with the second kunai raised, and the weapons mistress reluctantly extended her own hand. The Hyuuga cut her hand quickly, and Tenten gasped at the pain slightly.

"Make sure to bandage that," Hanabi said as she turned to leave. She began to walk away before pausing. "By the way – happy anniversary!" she added, and Tenten was about to ask her how she knew, but she was gone.

Tenten looked at the spot where Hanabi had been standing, questioning herself and wondering if she had imagined the entire scenario. Looking down at the bleeding cut across her palm, she correctly assumed that it had all been real.

Weariness came back now that there was nothing to distract Tenten from her thoughts, and she suddenly felt very tired. Staggering slightly, Tenten sat against the base of the tree where the forehead protectors were hanging and closed her eyes, trying to relieve herself from the sudden dizzy feeling that had overcome her.

Something wasn't right.

Tenten felt nauseous and she opened her eyes to blurry vision. Trying hard not to panic, she blinked several times until her vision became mostly clear again. She tried hard to think about what had just happened that could have possibly made her sick, but a thick fog was covering her mind and she couldn't think straight.

The sudden pain from her hand gave her the answer.

Hanabi had cut her hand with a poisonous kunai – unintentionally, Tenten was sure, as the Hyuuga had cut herself with one too. Hanabi probably couldn't tell the difference between a poisonous kunai and a regular one, mainly because the Hyuugas rarely ever trained with a varied weapons arsenal.

Tenten laughed to herself – so this was how it would end. The poison was moving fast – she knew the affects of a poisonous kunai and it was too late for her to do anything about it. She hoped that Hanabi had collapsed somewhere that someone would find her so she didn't have to face the same fate.

Tenten closed her eyes and waited for death to claim her. She wasn't ready to leave just yet – there was still so much left for her to do that she hadn't done yet, but that was always typical of someone who was facing death. She was sure that Neji had realized the same thing too in his final moments.

She felt the tears but chose to ignore them. Aiko would miss her – she knew the little girl loved her unconditionally, having finally allowing herself to grow close to her mother over the last few months. She would be beautiful and skillful when she was older, and Tenten regretted that she would never be able to see that.

Hizashi was another matter – he would never get to know either of his parents. Tenten regretted that she would never be able to watch him grow, to see his personality develop and watch him become the person he was destined to be someday. She only hoped he would be like his father and grandfather – a good man with decent morals and amazing taijustsu abilities.

Lee and Hinata would miss her too, and Tenten hoped that they would finally find the ability to tell their feelings to each other and form a loving relationship. She also hoped that they would be the ones to take care of her children – because even though Lee was a little odd and Hinata too insecure, they would be excellent parents someday.

Tenten felt an odd peace settle over her – she was calm facing death, and this fact surprised her. Perhaps it was because she had been trained to not react negatively to her final moments – or perhaps it was because she knew she would be with Neji again.

She couldn't wait to see him – she couldn't wait for him to hold her in his arms and kiss her and for them to just _be_ again.

"Tenten!"

Someone was calling her name. The voice sounded familiar, but Tenten was too out of it to recognize who it belonged to.

"Tenten!"

The voice called out again, more urgent and desperate and scared. She heard the sound of footsteps thumping hard against the dirt until whoever the person was dropped next to her and grabbed her.

She recognized the arms, the way they circled around her body and held her close to the person's chest, strong and comforting and secure.

She opened her eyes to the blur once more, but through the haze she could see the outline of a face hovering inches over hers, pale eyes watching her every move.

"Neji?"

It was all she was able to say before everything went dark.

**(Fin)**

**(End of Chapter Ten)**

* * *

**A/N: After a week of not updating (I'm sorry - school), I finally give you a new chapter and I end it with a cliffhanger. I know. Everyone hates me. HIASHI MADE ME DO IT, I SWEAR!!**

**Anyway, guess who's back!! And I put in Hanabi - random, I know, but she's awesome! She's here for three reasons: 1. She's awesome, 2. Plot advancement (sort of), 3. To prove that Hiashi isn't only picking on Tenten. He picks on everyone. That is a fact. Sorry if the beginning is a little awkward too!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Chapter Eleven: Coming Soon!**


	11. I'm Stuck Here Waiting

**_In Fate's Hand_**

**Chapter Eleven:  
I'm Stuck Here Waiting**

Shikamaru Nara had been enjoying a nice walk on a nice night – the moon was shining a bright white, full and milky in color as it hung above gracefully, and he had decided that he needed a breath of fresh air. Besides, his mother had been extremely annoying and was nagging at him to help her clean the house so he took the opportunity to escape. He had only expected to be gone for less than a half hour.

What he hadn't expected was to come across a body lying in a fetal position on the ground. At first he had thought it was a dead body and he had inwardly panicked, but upon inspection he discovered that the person was still alive – and, when he moved the hair back from the person's face, still fully conscious.

It was Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's younger sister. Her skin was a sickly pale and she was very sweaty, and Shikamaru seemed to think that she was crying by the way that her breaths came out in short and restrained gasps. Shikamaru asked her what was wrong and she tried to answer him, but the moment she attempted to speak she convulsed. Instead she threw her hand out at him and Shikamaru saw the cut across her palm – he recognized it as gash from a kunai and, by the color it was turning around the wound, a poisonous one.

So Shikamaru did what any other sensible person would have done – he picked up the injured Hyuuga and rushed her as fast as he possibly could to the Konoha hospital. When he came in through the front door he received another surprise that was much more shocking than finding a convulsing Hyuuga lying in the middle of the Konoha streets.

Neji Hyuuga was standing in the lobby of the hospital, very much alive. In his arms was an unconscious girl wearing a gold kimono, her long brown hair half covering her face. It took Shikamaru a moment to recover from his shock to realize that the girl was Tenten, and that she seemed to be in a similar condition as Hanabi.

However, unlike Shikamaru, Neji looked frightened as he gazed down at Tenten. She had slipped into unconsciousness after she had spoken his name, and she had not shown any signs of life since then. She was barely breathing, and Neji refused to believe that something bad was going to happen to her. He had fought against his fate for too long and had suffered so much over the last few months to return home to lose her.

He did feel fortunate that he had returned at the right time, originally showing up at Tenten's apartment and shocking both Lee and Hinata. The two had barely been able to speak when Neji garnered from their stuttered sentences that she was out at the training ground and left them in a flash, most likely confusing them both more by his sudden disappearance after appearing out of nowhere.

As frightened as he was now, he had been absolutely petrified before. He had thought something was wrong, even at a distance. The way she was leaning against the tree with her eyes shut and her features contorted into pain – and when he grabbed her she seemed to tremble against him and she had barely responded confirmed his suspicions. The cut across her hand was particularly disturbing, but he was able to recognize that she had been poisoned.

Now, seeing his cousin with a similar injury across her palm, he had an idea as to where Tenten's injury had come from.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something to Neji, but two doctors came up to them both and proceeded to take Hanabi and Tenten from them for treatment.

* * *

Neji reached out and placed his hand on top of Tenten's. He began to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb gently, his pale eyes gazing at her with love and concern as his face remained devoid of any emotions. Tenten was still unconscious, her hair pulled back from her face which wore no expression.

It was three hours after he had first brought her to the hospital and her condition showed no sign of changing.

Shikamaru leaned against the door to the hospital room, watching Neji with Tenten. He didn't understand their relationship – Neji's actions now were confusing him just as much as Tenten's reaction to the announcement of Neji's possible death months ago had. Back then Shikamaru had expected Tenten to break down with anguish and unbelievable heartache, and he supposed that he was expecting Neji to be a wreck at the lack of recovery on Tenten's part.

However, Neji remained calm and collected on the outside – but his pale eyes continued to show the worry that he was trying so hard to conceal.

Hanabi was awake and lying in the bed next to Tenten's, watching her cousin and his wife quietly. According to Sakura, who had come to speak to both Neji and Shikamaru following the girls' admittance to the hospital, both women should be fine. However, Hanabi seemed to be getting better while Tenten was showing no change at all – something, Sakura had whispered to Shikamaru once Neji was out of earshot, that was odd.

"Where were you?"

Hanabi's voice broke the silence that had been suffocating the room for the last three hours, asking the question that had been gnawing at the back of both her and Shikamaru's minds.

Neji looked over at his young cousin, eyeing her with mild interest. His gaze then shifted to Shikamaru, who was trying very hard to act as though he wasn't interested at all in what Neji's response was. In truth, he was a curious as everyone else would be, having actually believed that Neji was dead. On Neji's behalf, he was lucky that Shikamaru and Hanabi had reacted well to his return and had not freaked – unlike Sakura, who nearly looked as though she were about to faint once she saw Neji.

"You're supposed to be dead."

Hanabi continued to speak once Neji had remained silent, looking slightly annoyed at her cousin's lack of response. Neji smiled slightly at the original assumption of his fate, turning his gaze back to Tenten. He brushed a few stray strands of her hair back from her face and then leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. He then stood and turned to face the two other occupants of the room.

"I was captured by the enemy," he stated quietly, looking at Shikamaru. "As I'm sure you remember, the ninjas were from the Village Hidden in the Mist. After you had been overcome by them they were left to fight me, and they were about to kill me when they were stopped by something very interesting to them."

"Let me guess," Shikamaru began once Neji had fallen silent. He straightened up and looked at the curse mark displayed freely on Neji's forehead. "At that point you had gotten rid of your forehead protector and given it to me because you saw any lack of survival in the mission. When they fought you and finally had you subdued, they recognized your curse mark and that detained them from killing you."

Neji nodded. "That's correct," he replied, looking over his shoulder to gaze at Tenten. His face fell slightly as he saw no significant change in her appearance or behavior, but he quickly rid himself of any indications of momentary disappointment. "They kept me alive because they realized I was a Hyuuga, and they took me as their prisoner for their own selfish needs." He became quiet again, looking rather forlorn.

"Which were what?" Hanabi prodded after Neji had fallen silent again.

"Man, you're annoying," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. Hanabi heard him and shot him a glare, causing Shikamaru to smile at her in an amused fashion.

"They used me as a spy," Neji responded. "Hidden Mist is apparently fighting a war with Hidden Cloud and they were not only losing most of their battles, but several of their shinobi as well. They recognized the curse mark, therefore identifying me as a member of the Hyuuga clan. After they had imprisoned me they gave me two options. One was obvious – that they would kill me if I did not agree to the second option. The second option was to work as a temporary spy for them, in which I would use my Byakugan to detect attacks from Hidden Cloud and alert the head shinobi of Hidden Mist so they could plan out an affective defense system as well as plan surprise attacks. I chose the second option begrudgingly, for reasons that are blatantly evident."

He looked over his shoulder at Tenten, and despite her condition a small smile graced his face. "They knew about her," he added on after a moment, his pale eyes still on Tenten. "I'm not sure how, but they did. Perhaps they have been keeping track of shinobi from our village or perhaps it was apparent in my actions and attitude, but I was approached by two of their Rookie members and they asked me questions in regards to her. I was surprised of their knowledge and was reluctant to speak to them about her, but they not only managed to free me three months earlier than I was slated to be release, they were able to use a special jutsu to allow me to see Tenten shortly before she gave birth to our child. They pitied me because of my depression without her, so they felt that they needed to help me as best as they could."

"You were lucky. Instances like that hardly ever happen for most shinobi," Shikamaru remarked.

"I realize that," Neji agreed. "Fate was on my side, despite the time it took to actually begin working in my favor." He turned around and went back to his chair next to Tenten, his eyes searching her earnestly for some other sign of life aside from the rise and fall of her chest. "However, I fear that fate has abandoned me." His voice was full with sadness, something that both Shikamaru and Hanabi were not accustomed to.

"Don't say that Neji," Hanabi said, sitting up in her bed as she smiled reassuringly at her cousin. "She'll be fine. Both doctors said she would be fine, Sakura said she would be fine, and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to make a full recovery. Give her some more time."

"She's right," Shikamaru added. "I visited Tenten while you were gone. She held up pretty well, but it was obvious that she underwent some serious emotional trauma due to your disappearance. Perhaps that and the stress accompanying both the pregnancy and the birth of your child contributed to the lack of a quick recovery."

Neji reached out again and covered her hand with his. "It's possible," he murmured.

Shikamaru crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, feeling far too annoyed by Neji's pessimistic attitude to care anymore. Hanabi frowned, unknowingly agreeing with Shikamaru. She leaned back down in bed and closed her eyes, trying to get some rest.

Shikamaru stood and was preparing to announce his departure when he felt someone hit into him. Turning around, more annoyed than he had been before, Shikamaru was surprised to find out that he didn't know the young man standing behind him. He was panting heavily, looking as though he had just run a rather long distance to reach the hospital room.

"Sorry!" the boy exclaimed, nervously running a hand through his dark hair. "Is Hanabi Hyuuga in this room?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath before answering with, "Yes, she's right over there…" but he was interrupted when the boy pushed past him.

"Hanabi!"

The Hyuuga shot up, her pale eyes wide as her face turned a dark shade of red. "K – Konohamaru!" she stuttered. Konohamaru stopped short at her bedside, looking relived. He than preceded to throw his arms around her and held her to him tightly. Hanabi froze for a moment in his embrace, becoming slightly redder than she had been before. She shook it off quickly and slipped her arms around him, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

"How did you end up in the hospital?" Konohamaru asked her once he had let her go. He was situated on the edge of Hanabi's bed, one hand gripping the Hyuuga's tightly.

"It was an accident involving a poisonous dagger," Hanabi muttered quietly. Her gaze was in her lap and she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"That's it?" Konohamaru asked in shock. "Hanabi Hyuuga was taken down by a poisonous dagger? I find that hard to believe. I was expecting something more along the lines of you fighting against an army of advanced enemy shinobi or losing in a battle verses ten other opponents in our village!"

"Don't rub it in," Hanabi mumbled, her tone threatening.

"I thought you knew better than to fool around with a weapons arsenal," Konohamaru scolded her. He was trying to make Hanabi see the error of her ways, but he only seemed to be able to make her annoyed.

"Don't scold me," she muttered darkly. Konohamaru ignored her tone and continued to babble on anyway.

Shikamaru watched the pair with mild interest. Neji had watched Konohamaru hug his cousin, wondering when the two of them had gotten involved with each other – as far back as he could recall, Hanabi couldn't stand Konohamaru. He supposed things had changed, but he didn't dwell on his theories very long.

Neji returned his attention back to Tenten and tried to shake off the overwhelming grief that was slowly snaking its way around his heart. He hoped she would recover soon, or at least show some sign that she was starting to get better. Neji wasn't sure how well he could hold up his unfazed attitude before his emotions broke free – he felt guilty for having to hide his emotions, for he knew how hard it had been for Tenten to be strong while he was gone for so long. She was the most precious person in his entire life and he would be lost without her, and he would make sure that she knew how much she meant to him when she finally recovered.

He leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead again.

* * *

Tenten heard voices – they were distant, faded and hard to decipher. She wanted so badly to find out who the voices belonged to, and if they belonged to someone she knew she had a lot of questions she needed answered. She wanted to know if she was still alive, where she was (she seemed to be stuck in a place that was entirely empty and white – the confinements of her mind, perhaps?), and if that had been Neji she had seen when she passed out.

She hoped it had been Neji – she _needed_ it to be Neji.

But try as she might, Tenten could not hear the voices or get them to respond to her.

She was giving up on all hope quickly, allowing despair to take over too fast for her liking. Her hand still ached, the cut across her palm pulsing with pain and still colored a dark red. She wished she had some sort of bandage to wrap around it to help soothe the throbbing.

It grew cold suddenly – which was odd, Tenten realized as she drew her gaze away from her injury. She looked around and her eyes came across a figure standing not too far from her, standing with his arms crossed and watching her with a look of amusement and paternal affection.

Tenten gasped loudly. It was Hiashi – but it couldn't be, she realized as she looked closer at the Hyuuga standing across from her. The expression on the man's face was too kind to be one that Hiashi would wear, especially in regards to her. He was also wearing a forehead protector in a similar fashion as Neji's; it covered his forehead in the same place where Neji's would have been situated.

She dropped to her knees, bowing down in front of the man as a few stray tears slipped down her face. "Lord Hizashi!" she exclaimed, her voice shaking with shock. Tenten had never expected to meet Neji's father ever in her entire life – but she supposed she wasn't exactly in life at the moment.

"Get up. You do not need to do such a silly thing for me."

Hizashi's voice was filled with kindness as he commanded Tenten to rise up off the floor. Blushing in embarrassment as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, Tenten stood. It was silent and awkward for several moments; Tenten refused to allow her gaze to meet with Hizashi's – but she could feel his stare penetrating her the same way that Neji's gaze had so many times in her life.

"You need to come out of this," Hizashi spoke again, his voice sounding softer than it had been before.

Tenten looked up at him, confused by his statement. "Come out of what?" she asked. "I don't understand what's going on."

"You're unconscious," Hizashi explained simply. "After my niece cut your palm, you seemed to have been poisoned and you passed out. You've been in the hospital for the last three hours, and the lack of change in your condition is upsetting Neji."

Tenten's heart leapt with joy and excitement at the mention of Neji. "He's alive?" she asked. "And he's with me now? Was he with me before? I thought that was him that was holding me!" She became overwhelmed by happiness and she started shaking, grinning widely as tears of joy ran down her face.

Hizashi watched her with amusement as she continued to cry and praise anyone that she could think of for Neji's survival. "I can't believe it – I can't even explain how I'm feeling right now…it's just…" she babbled, but she stopped herself once she looked at Hizashi. "I'm sorry," she said after a moment. "I'm not sure you know who I am."

"I know you very well," Hizashi replied, smiling warmly at her. "I've been hearing about you for several years, actually. You're the girl that has captured my Neji's heart and managed to bring some happiness back to his life. Your name is Tenten and you are a well – respected weapons mistress, according to Neji. You are also my son's wife and mother of both my grandchildren – and I believe I owe you thanks for naming my grandson after me. That was very considerate of you."

"I couldn't have given him any other name," Tenten assured him as she flushed again in further embarrassment. The mentioning of her son and daughter brought a sense of reality back to Tenten, and she couldn't help but to wonder where they were at the moment and if they knew what was going on with their mother.

She spoke up again after a moment. "How long have you been watching us?" she asked, her voice shy as she hoped her question would not offend the late Hyuuga.

"For as long as I have been gone, I have been keeping an eye on Neji," Hizashi answered, his voice growing reflective. "I have only continued to keep an extra eye on you when you became involved with my son. As Neji's father, it is my duty to keep an eye on the one person that he has ever shown romantic interest in and actively pursued. I also enjoy watching my grandchildren – they are especially entertaining and it makes me rather upset that I am not alive to enjoy them properly."

"I wish you could be there," Tenten said, sincerely meaning what she said as she pondered the idea that Hizashi had been keeping watch over his family the entire time. "I know it would make Neji happier than he has ever been in his entire lifetime if you were to come back."

Hizashi smirked at Tenten's statement, and she saw a parallel between the expression on his face to the one that Hiashi normally wore. "He would still be happy to have me back," Hizashi began. "But I think there are three more important people to him now, myself not included." Tenten reddened further once she garnered that she and their children were the ones that Neji held in such high regard.

"And you better continue to keep him happy," Hizashi warned her. Tenten's mouth dropped open in shock and Hizashi laughed – it was friendly and warm. "I only mean it in the terms that he has had several hard times in his life and you manage to brighten up his day, and I want you to keep making his day brighter when he needs an extra light in the dark."

"I was never planning on not keeping him happy," she replied in relief. "Neji is everything to me, and spending almost a full year without him was the worst time of my life."

"It was as equally as bad for him," Hizashi stated.

Tenten nodded and smiled sadly. "I don't doubt it."

She gasped, swaying slightly. She had suddenly felt very lightheaded and it seemed as if her body was weightless. "What just happened?" she asked Hizashi in panic as the feeling faded away.

Hizashi's eyes were on their surroundings. His pale eyes – Byakugan activated and searching their surroundings intently – were lacking emotion, again reminding Tenten of his twin brother. "You're beginning to come out of it," he responded. He deactivated the Byakugan and smiled affectionately at her.

Tenten felt nervous and excited at the same time as the reality of finally seeing Neji again began to dawn on her. Her heartbeat pounded in her chest and she literally wanted to scream and jump for joy, wanting to do nothing more than grab Neji and kiss him and cry and have him hold her for the rest of their lives.

She would also finally be able to introduce him to his son – something she had been wanting to do for a long time.

Neji would be proud when he saw his baby boy – she just knew it.

Tenten began to feel lightheaded again and she waited for the feeling to fade before she ran to Hizashi and threw her arms around him. She caught the Hyuuga off guard, but he slipped his arms around her once he overcame momentary paralysis. He patted her gently on the top of her head as she started to cry against his chest.

"Thank you!" she said to him over and over again. She wasn't sure why she was thanking him – it just seemed like the right thing to do and she was at a loss for any other words.

Hizashi didn't respond, only continuing to smile at Tenten as the girl pulled away. Another instance of lightheadedness flooded over her, stronger than before. She knew that it was almost over – she was waking up.

"By the way," Hizashi began suddenly, catching Tenten's attention. "I apologize for the stupidity of my brother. He doesn't understand the consequences posed by his actions and he is not as malicious as he is made out to be. His life has been every bit as difficult as mine was and as Neji's. He will come around and accept you and your children into our family soon!"

Tenten nodded but did not respond. She had barely had a chance to hear what Hizashi was saying because she was almost fully gone, drifting away from the empty whiteness to someplace that was growing darker and darker and there was a sudden pressure on her forehead.

* * *

Tenten opened her eyes and found herself staring at Neji's torso, her hand grasped in his grip as he was placing a kiss on her forehead. She shrieked suddenly, throwing her arms around Neji and burying her head into his chest as the tears flowed forth from her eyes in waves of happiness.

It was him – it really was him, alive and finally back with her. Tenten had never felt happier in her life and she doubted that she would ever feel as happy as she was now again. She couldn't think of words or actions to describe the powerful feelings that were radiating forth from her.

She felt Neji fumble to slip his arms around her as she heard the sound of his heartbeat quicken from the sudden excitement. His arms were strong and protective around her and made her feel safe and warm - Tenten realized how much she had missed being in his embrace.

She pulled back to look at his face. Neji's eyes were wide with shock but filled with love and longing and he was trying to say something, but he seemed to be having difficultly in creating an articulate sentence. Tenten smiled and laughed – he looked silly and she loved it.

She also thought she saw a few stray tears run down his cheeks, but she knew better than to say anything about it.

Smiling, Tenten moved her hands up to the back of Neji's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. The moment their lips touched Tenten felt life rejuvenate within her as her heart pounded against her chest in elation. She kissed him as passionately as she could and Neji responded equally, causing her to shake with longing and love.

She couldn't believe it.

They were finally together again.

**(Fin)**

**(End of Chapter Eleven)**

* * *

**A/N: Yay, end of Chapter Eleven! Sorry if this chapter was a little strange - I was trying to cover and explain a lot of what's been going on lately in the story. The next chapter should probably be as equally strange as this one...or maybe a little less, I'm really not too sure right now.**

**I know, I let the randomenss factor get the better of me...but I like random, and that is exactly what Hizashi's appearance was: really, really random, but all for a good purpose.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Chapter Twelve: Coming Soon!**


	12. Always

**_In Fate's Hands_**

Chapter Twelve:  
Always

"I missed you."

It was the first sentence spoken between Neji and Tenten since she had woken, and it was Tenten who said it. She couldn't think of anything better to say – or it was more that she had so much to say that she didn't know where to start. Telling Neji that she missed him seemed logical – she hadn't spent many days and nights crying and hoping for his safe return for no good reason.

Neji gave her a small smile and nodded. He was aware that she had missed him – he had garnered as much from what Shikamaru had said and from the way she was looking at him. Her brown eyes were overflowing with love as she gazed at him and he could tell that she was still having a hard time grasping his return.

Neji was having just as hard a time as she was. He had spent the last few minutes attempting to say something, but for one of the few rare moments in his life Neji Hyuuga was at a loss for words. There was much he desired to convey, feelings and thoughts that had passed through his mind since he had left up until right now that he wanted Tenten to know. He was just having trouble finding a good place to start, and finally being in her presence again was also adding to the equation.

The pair recognized that the other was still struggling with their current state of emotion, so Neji and Tenten were both content with wrapping their arms around each other. Neji was still standing, but Tenten had risen up and had her head resting against his chest. Her eyes were closed and she was listening to his heart – it beat with a rhythm that was satisfying to her ears and calmed her down. Neji was stroking her hair, wondering quietly why Tenten was dressed as gorgeous as she was at that very moment. He knew she only wore kimonos and took her hair down for special occasions – he vaguely remembered that something had just passed, but he was still too dazed to comprehend what it was.

Slowly they pulled apart, their gazes fixed. Neji opened his mouth to speak again as Tenten beamed up at him, finally finding something that he had wanted to say. The first word had barely passed his lips when the door to Tenten and Hanabi's hospital room opened and Lee and Hinata entered with Hizashi and Aiko.

"Daddy!"

The little girl shrieked so loudly that it caused Tenten to jump slightly. Aiko wriggled herself free from Lee's grasp and tore across the room, running straight to Neji. She threw her arms around her father's waist and grinned up at him, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Neji looked away from Tenten for a moment to smile down at his daughter. He lifted her and held her in his arms, smiling at his little girl as she threw her arms around him and continued to shriek "Daddy!" into his ears. He had missed Aiko and her vibrant energy.

"Daddy's alive!" Aiko yelled to Lee and Hinata. She looked back to her father, her eyes shinning. "Daddy, you've been gone so long! Don't go away ever again!"

Her tone was commanding in a childish way and Neji allowed the slightest laugh to escape. He kissed her against the top of her head and she kissed him back, almost shaking with happiness.

"I told you it was Neji!" Lee said to Hinata as he tore his eyes away from the father and daughter reunion. "I knew that my youthful eyes did not deceive me when he came into the apartment last night!"

Hinata gave Lee a soft smile as her cheeks tinted a pale red. "I'm sorry," she apologized, shifting slightly so she could gain a better hold on Hizashi, who had been asleep until his sister's shrieks had roused him. "I thought it was him too, but I doubted his return."

"You do not need to apologize!" Lee replied, looking at Hinata in shock. "It is fine! You only made a wrong assumption about something that no one was sure of!"

Hinata still looked slightly upset as the Hyuuga attempted to understand how Neji was still alive. She had thought he had died, even though she had stated that he was still alive. Seeing him standing before her was shocking and she felt so horrible as to have gone back against what she had first decided by changing her opinion for something that the majority of people believed in.

Lee had told her so many times that Neji would be back, and Hinata had wanted to believe him so badly – and in the long run, he was right.

Seeing Hinata looking forlorn and on the verge of tears, Lee reached out and grasped her gently by the shoulders. Hinata looked up at him as her face continued to go a dark red. Lee's cheeks were also flushed, but he was smiling brightly at her.

"Do not cry," Lee whispered, and for once he was not exclaiming his statements. "Do not waste your tears of youth because you were wrong. I do not understand why you are so unhappy with making a mistake, but no one here will be angry at you about it."

Hinata nodded, still a dark red and feeling foolish. Lee was still watching her, waiting for the sadness to slip from her pale eyes. When it began to drift away and she seemed to be calming down he relaxed the grip on her shoulders before moving his arms down to her waist and then pulling her close to him and placing his lips to hers.

No one in the room witnessing Lee and Hinata's first kiss had never seen a girl turn as red as Hinata had. She seemed paralyzed, barely being able to respond to Lee as she struggled to make herself comprehend that Lee was actually kissing her.

It only made the kiss look more awkward than it already was – Neji and Tenten knew that Lee had never kissed a girl before and it was evident in the scene displayed before them. They realized that they should probably turn away and let Lee and Hinata have some sort of privacy, but neither one could tare their gaze from the sight before them. In the bed next to them, Hanabi and Konohamaru were watching with the same intentness, as was Shikamaru, who had moved from his spot against the door to a chair next to Hanabi so he could talk to her and the Third Hokage's grandson.

Finally Lee pulled away, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Hinata had a smile on her face, but she was still a dark red and looked as though she were about ready to faint.

Another moment of silence passed.

"Finally!" Tenten exclaimed, grinning at the flustered couple. Lee's smile broadened as he flashed her a thumbs up.

"Ew," Hanabi responded, looking disgusted. She looked at Konohamaru and Shikamaru for support. Shikamaru had his eyebrows raised.

"Well, that was awkward," Konohamaru said, looking unfazed. He turned his gaze back to Hanabi, smiling with adoration at her. "Anyway…"

Chatter once again filled the room as comfortable conversations began again. Lee and Hinata were still looking at each other, Hinata's face having dimmed down to a light pink as Lee's energetic voice boomed with his feelings of enamored attraction for her that were finally being revealed.

Neji sighed. "I guess you were right about their relationship."

Tenten nodded. "It was only a matter of time before that happened," she responded, smiling up at Neji. "But I really didn't want to witness it."

"Neither did I," Neji agreed, frowning slightly. Aiko was still in his arms, having watched the Lee and Hinata affair with mild interest. Now she was gazing down at her mother, having finally realized that it was Tenten sitting in the hospital bed.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she cried out, looking very upset. She slipped out of Neji's grasp onto the floor and then pulled herself onto Tenten's bed, her pale eyes wide with concern. "Mommy, are you sick? What's going on?"

"I'm alright!" Tenten reassured her as she threw her arms around her daughter and pulled the little girl into a hug. "I just had a little accident last night, but I'm going to be fine."

Aiko looked at her mother with relief and then nodded slightly. She rolled over into the space next to Tenten and gazed around the room with curiosity before her eyes fell back on Neji. "Daddy's back," she said to Tenten, pointing at Neji with one hand as she gripped Tenten's sleeve with the other. "Did you see him? Now you don't have to be sad anymore, Mommy!"

Tenten smiled and kissed Aiko on her forehead. "I know he's back," she said to Aiko. Tenten turned and looked back up at Neji, smiling softly. "I've never been happier." She then pulled Aiko into her lap and shifted over, patting the free space of bed next to her. Neji took it as an indication for him to join his wife and daughter and he sat next to them carefully.

Tenten leaned against him, resting her head comfortably on his shoulder for the first time in months. Neji slipped his arms around her and smiled contently down at Tenten. She smiled back and kissed him, feeling the joy pulsating through her veins due to the shock that his touch brought to her body.

Aiko looked up at her parents from her position in Tenten's lap, smiling as she watched them together. Yet Aiko was still young and she grew bored quickly, looking around for something to entertain herself with as she grew tired.

"Mommy," she said quietly, tugging at Tenten's sleeve again. Tenten and Neji broke away, Tenten slightly red as they both refocused their gaze down at their daughter.

"Yes Aiko?"

"Where's Hizashi?"

Tenten barely had time to gasp at the mention of her son's name when the baby gave forth a sudden wail. Hinata jumped, having been holding him the entire time. Hizashi's cries grew louder as Hinata panicked, the poor girl having no idea what to do to help calm the baby.

"Bring him here, Hinata!" Tenten said, laughing as she watched Hinata stumble slightly as she rushed to bring the boy to his mother. Hinata handed the baby over to Tenten, who cradled him tightly to her chest as his cries grew louder and louder.

"Tenten, he's been so upset since last night! I tried everything I could to calm him down and the only thing that seemed to get him to stop crying was the eventual onslaught of sleep! Nothing I did worked and I feel so bad!" Hinata looked upset again, wringing her hands nervously.

"It's alright!" Tenten reassured her. "He's a wonderful baby, but hard to handle when he gets upset around a stranger. I'll take care of him now." Hinata nodded, turning quickly around and rushing back to Lee.

Tenten kissed Hizashi once she was gone. "Hizashi, calm down," she whispered to him gently. Hizashi's cries grew softer as he recognized Tenten's voice, his pale eyes scanning her face with curiosity until he seemed to recognize her as his mother. Tenten gave him a small smile and continued to cradle him close to her, whispering words of love to him until he grew quiet. When he was finally silent, still awake with his eyes searching as far as he could see around him, Tenten relaxed slightly – or she attempted to. Neji's arm had grown tense around her and she looked at him with confusion.

Neji's gaze was on his son. He had never seen the baby before, having been too preoccupied with Tenten to notice the bundle that had been wrapped up contently in Hinata's arms. His eyes were wide with some sort of unreadable emotion, but the smallest smile had formed on his lips and Tenten could tell that Neji was already completely taken with his son.

"Neji, this is our son," she said, grinning broadly up at Neji. She motioned with her arms and Neji slipped his arm from around her body and reached out for the baby. Smiling at Hizashi, who was looking nervously at his mother as he realized he was being moved, Tenten handed the baby to his father.

Neji grasped his son tightly in his arms, looking as nervous with him as he had the first time he had ever held Aiko. Hizashi's eyes were wide but curious as he gazed up at Neji. Although this was the first time he was ever seeing his father, Hizashi seemed to recognize Neji's eyes as the same ones that his sister had. This comforted the baby and kept him from being more fussy in Neji's arms.

"His name's Hizashi," Tenten added on. Her head was once again on Neji's shoulder, and she was also looking down at her baby boy. The look of contentment faltered slightly on Neji's face at the mention of his father's name having been given to his son, but he was able to remain composed.

The roles had switched, Neji realized suddenly. Hizashi had been the father and Neji the son, but now it was Neji as the father and Hizashi as the son.

Neji had never thought he would be father to more than just his daughter, but now he had a son to raise as well. Within his mind, Neji made a promise to himself: to be the father to his baby boy that Hizashi had died too soon to be able to have been with him. Neji had missed not having his father around for several pivotal moments of his life, and he knew he needed to make it all up by being the best father he could to his youngest child.

Hizashi seemed to have sensed his father's promise, for the moment that Neji had finished making it the baby did something very extraordinary.

He smiled for the first time – and his smile was directed at Neji.

Tenten gasped and gripped Neji's shoulder as Neji looked at his son in wonder. "He's smiling!" she gushed, overjoyed. "Neji, his first smile is for you!"

Neji smiled softy back at his son, who had turned to look at his mother. Hizashi gave Tenten a small smile too, and she was so elated that her grip on Neji's arm had almost become painful. "He's very much a Hyuuga," Neji said after a moment, finally finished observing his child. "But I see you in him. His smile is reminiscent of yours."

Tenten flushed slightly. "Well, at least he has one of my traits," she said.

Neji glanced at Tenten out of the corner of his eye. "I like your smile," he said. Tenten grew more flustered at the compliment – Neji very rarely complimented anyone and he had never said anything about her smile before.

She grew quiet, nuzzling her head against Neji's shoulder contently. Neji smiled slightly, still holding Hizashi. The baby yawned slightly before closing his pale hues and fell asleep in his father's arms, calm with the man he had never seen before but knew instinctively was his father. Aiko had fallen asleep in Tenten's lap.

In front of them, Lee and Hinata shared a smile. It was nice to see Tenten happy again, and it was even better to see Neji alive and returned to his family. In the bed next to them, Hanabi, Konohamaru, and Shikamaru were watching too. Shikamaru was glad that they were together again and that he wouldn't have to worry about feeling guilty for Neji's disappearance. Hanabi was happy that her cousin was happy, and Konohamaru was thankful that Neji's return put Hanabi in a good mood and that that mood allowed him to be able to hold her close to him without Hanabi shoving him away.

Hanabi did love him – Konohamaru knew she did, but she feared affection in the idea that it would make her weak and she never allowed Konohamaru to get too affectionate with her unless they were alone.

The atmosphere of the hospital room became quite and peaceful – until the door opened suddenly behind Lee and Hinata, causing the overall mood of the room to change into a fine mix between icy hatred and pure fear.

Hiashi Hyuuga stepped into the room, his face tired but his eyes hard and cold as he surveyed everything around him. Tenten's heart hammered inside her chest with fear as she gripped Neji, who was watching his uncle with a rather strained expression on his face and weariness in his eyes. They could only think of almost five years earlier, when Hiashi had shown up on the morning of Aiko's birth and taken the girl – and now, it was almost has though history were repeating itself.

Neji tightened his grip on Hizashi and Tenten wrapped both her arms protectively around Aiko.

There was silence, and than Hanabi spoke.

"Father," she said, her face strong and brave despite the fear evident in her voice. She sat up, Konohamaru having jumped off the bed the moment Hiashi walked in the room in fear that the man would attack at him for touching his daughter.

Hiashi looked at his youngest daughter, his gaze growing harder once he saw Konohamaru. His pale stare then revolved towards Hinata, who looked absolutely petrified and had turned a ghostly pale as she swayed slightly. Lee reached out and grabbed her, fearing that the shock of her father's sudden appearance would cause her to faint. The action caught Hiashi's attention and his expression became livid with anger as he realized without hesitation that Hinata and Lee were in some sort of a relationship.

Hiashi opened his mouth to say something to Lee, but his was interrupted by a voice from the back of the room.

"Uncle, I am glad to see that you are doing well."

Tenten realized with sudden horror that the voice belonged to Neji and that he was no longer by her side. She panicked even further when she realized that Neji was still holding onto Hizashi and was slowly approaching his uncle with the baby in his arms.

Across from her, Hiashi was staring with pure amazement and shock at Neji. He was finding it hard to believe that Neji was advancing towards him and that it was not some sort of figment of his imagination, a trick of the light, or a manifestation of guilt that appeared before his eyes.

Neji stopped at the foot of Tenten's hospital bed, at a distance that was close enough to both Hiashi and Tenten. He looked with slight resentment at his uncle, mentally challenging the man to attempt to do or say something negative to any of the people situated throughout the room.

Hiashi grew stern once again, eyeing his nephew. "So you are not dead," he said, and Tenten noticed that his voice seemed strained and weary. "She was right." He made the slightest gesture at Tenten, who instinctively tightened her grip on her daughter.

"No, I was only missing for about a year," he responded, and Tenten picked up on the slight sarcasm in his voice. "As I have managed to garner, everyone except my wife and teammate thought I was dead."

"That was what we were told, so that is what we believed," Hiashi responded.

Neji shrugged slightly. "If that is what you chose to do, than fine."

Both men grew quiet for a moment. Neji looked down at his son, who was still asleep in his arms and smiled softly. "Have you met him?" Neji asked his uncle, nodding his head towards the baby. "He was named after Father."

Hiashi's face remained cold but his eyes grew curious as he glanced quickly at the baby in Neji's arms. "I heard about him," he answered nonchalantly. "I suppose I doubted his existence."

There was another pause, and then Neji spoke again.

"I suppose one of the reasons why you have come here was to see Hanabi," Neji began, nodding towards his cousin. "She will be fine, and there is no need to ask about what happened with her. I'm not sure myself, but I know it was an accident. In reference to my son, I will be his father because I am his father. You are not going to take him from me and Tenten like you did with our daughter. My father died for you, so it was you that took him from me. In turn, I will not allow you to take my son from me. He would be miserable, like I was for so many years. I am a Hyuuga and I will be able to raise my children as Hyuugas, and I do not need your assistance to make that happen. I know you want purity to run through the Hyuuga family members, but I love Tenten and I will always love her and she is their mother and my wife, and she will also raise our children too. I'm not asking you to accept them into your family, but I want you to acknowledge who they are."

"But he will," Tenten spoke suddenly. Neji looked over his shoulder at her, looking at her with mild surprise. "He will accept them – maybe not now, but someday. Hizashi told me that."

Neji looked at the baby, and Tenten laughed slightly. "Not that Hizashi," she began. "Your father."

Both Neji and Hiashi stared at Tenten with shock, but Neji recovered quickly. "You really did have an interesting time while I was gone," he said, his tone amused. He returned to her side, rejoining her on her bed. Tenten smiled happily at him and took her son from his arms, kissing the baby and cradling him to her.

"You can say that," she said. Neji leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "None of that really matters anymore. You're back, and Aiko is ours again, and I successfully gave birth to our healthy and beautiful baby boy."

"No more sadness?" Neji asked, briefly echoing what Aiko had pointed out earlier.

"No," Tenten responded. She kissed Neji quickly on the lips. "Besides, I was getting tired of crying all the time. You really know how to make me miserable."

"It wasn't intentional."

"I know. But if it ever happens again, I will personally head out on my own and find you and drag you back from wherever you get yourself lost or captured in. Oh, and no more missions with Shikamaru. I don't trust him."

"Hey!"

"I'm only kidding, Shikamaru. I know you're trustworthy. Just try to take more people on the next mission instead of making it a two – man team."

"Troublesome."

Tenten grinned, and Shikamaru shook his head as he fought hard against smiling back at her. Neji watched them, slightly confused.

"What's wrong? Are you jealous?"

Tenten looked at Neji, smiling mischievously. Neji stared at her for a moment, but than he gave her a small smile back. "No," he began. "I'm not."

"Really?" Tenten asked, mimicking shock. She took Neji's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. "Prove it."

Neji smirked and placed a kiss on Tenten's lips.

Inwardly, Tenten jumped for you.

He was back.

_He was back_.

And this time, it was for good.

**(Fin)**

**(End of Chapter Twelve)**

* * *

**A/N: First: Sorry this chapter came a little bit late (alright, a lot). Two: ONE MORE CHAPTER!! I can't believe that this story is almost done...it's very sad, at least to me.**

**In this chapter we had confirmed LeeHina, some more Konohamaru x Hanabi, and Neji meeting his son. Yay for baby Hizashi - he now knows Daddy!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Coming Soon!**


	13. Ten Years Later

**_In Fate's Hands_**

**Chapter Thirteen:  
Ten Years Later**

Tenten coughed loudly, waving the smoke billowing from the oven away from her face. She squinted, her brown eyes searching the oven for the charred remains of the dinner she had failed in preparing properly. Reaching in, she yanked free a plate of what had once been chicken and sighed unhappily. She still didn't have a good hand at cooking, and she had been forcing her family to eat her horrible meals for fourteen years.

Of course, before she had married Neji he had been her boyfriend for two years – so he had had to endure sixteen years of her horrible cooking. But he always ate her food without ever complaining, and she appreciated that.

He loved her, and that's what lovers did.

Their children, on the other hand, weren't always so nice about it.

"Where's the fire?" a voice called from the hallway. Tenten looked over in time to see Aiko enter the kitchen, her daughter's pale eyes surveying the smoky room as she tossed her shuriken holster on the floor. Putting both hands on her hips and tossing her long wavy hair over her shoulder, Aiko grinned sadly at her mother.

"Again, Mom?"

Tenten tossed the burned mess into the garbage, ignoring her daughter's question. It could be considered rhetorical – Aiko normally asked her the same thing every time Tenten managed to ruin a meal. Aiko shook her head and went to the refrigerator, yanking contents out as she prepared to cook for her family. She was only fourteen years old, but her cooking skills where beyond her mother's.

Tenten was slightly jealous, but if it got her out of ordering take - out then she didn't mind.

"Where are your siblings?" Tenten asked, looking over towards the doorway to her home. Aiko turned too, looking curiously at the path she had just traveled as she sliced vegetables.

"I don't know. They were following me, but I guess they started lagging behind."

"You didn't try to lose them on purpose again, did you?"

Aiko reddened slightly and turned from Tenten's stare. "No, I didn't do that again," she mumbled, suddenly taking interest in hacking apart a carrot. Tenten raised her eyebrows at her daughter, not quite believing her story.

The door swung open somewhere inside, and within a moment Hizashi entered the kitchen. He noticed the smoke and looked at Tenten too, but he showed no significant physical disappoint in the lack of his mother's cooking skills.

His eyes told other emotions entirely.

"I know, I know," Tenten mumbled, waving her hand nonchalantly at her son. Hizashi sighed and slipped off his own holster, and Tenten was glad to be away from his gaze. Hizashi, although only ten, was quiet for his age and his eyes spoke for him in ways that he verbally chose not to – like his father, he best conveyed his thoughts and feelings by not saying anything directly. A glance or two and the right flicker of his gaze told more than the few choice words he ever chose to say.

He was too much like Neji had been at his age – quiet and reserved, with the same long hair that Hizashi tied back in a ponytail and the same quick judgment of everyone else that was not up to the same standards that he was. While Hizashi was not nearly as much of a genius as Neji was, he was quite smart for his age and he was well aware of the fact, which occasionally resulted in him inflating his ego when he felt the need for it.

It was the one bad trait Hizashi had gained from his Hyuuga heritage, but Tenten was glad that that was the only thing wrong with him. It could have been worse.

There was more loud chatter, a few quick shrieks, and then the twins ran into the room, giggling and trying to poke each other. Tenten laughed as her daughter tackled her son and the duo fell into a heap on the floor. Hizashi frowned slightly and moved off towards his older sister, who was also grinning at her youngest siblings with amusement.

"Hi Mommy!" Hanako cried out as she jumped off of Keiji and attacked her mother with a hug. Keiji stood, shaking slightly before he attacked his mother too.

Tenten grabbed the twins in an embrace and kissed each child on their head. "You'll never believe what we did at the academy today, Mommy!" Hanako shrieked, bouncing up and down against Tenten, grinning wildly. "We worked on a substitution jutsu! My sensei said mine was really, really good! One of the best! I was so happy that I kept doing it again and again, but then sensei told me to stop because he was afraid that the other kids would get jealous and get mad at me, but they didn't! They were really, really impressed! It was so much fun!"

Tenten smiled and hugged her exuberant daughter fondly. "That's great, sweetheart!" she said. "You've mastered substitution already! I didn't even know how to do that at your age." Hanako's grin grew impossibly larger and she giggled, her Byakugan eyes wild with excitement. At six years old, Tenten's second daughter was already a social butterfly, ridiculously outgoing and friendly to anyone and everyone.

Hanako slipped away from Tenten, steadying herself slightly before she tore off at Aiko. "Sissy, guess what!" she yelled, attaching herself to Aiko's leg.

Aiko looked down at her younger sister and feigned shock. "What?" she asked, trying to act as though she hadn't already heard the outburst that had just graced her ears several seconds earlier.

As Hanako's melodic voice spoke the story of her academic achievements again, Tenten turned her attention to Keiji. Her son was leaning against her quietly, sucking his thumb. Tenten pulled him close and kissed him gently, smiling at her youngest child affectionately. "And how about you?" she asked him, rubbing his back gently. "How did you do at the academy today?"

Keiji looked away nervously, frowning slightly. He shook his head sadly, keeping his eyes focused to the floor. Tenten cradled him to her, smiling sadly. "It's okay," she whispered to him. "You'll get it eventually. Daddy and I will help you, alright? We'll practice with you and you'll be doing substitution in no time."

Keiji still looked down, but he nodded silently. Tenten held on to her baby boy a little while longer, feeling pity for her son that she felt guilty for feeling. Keiji was perhaps the most special of all her children, and for one reason only – he was born without the Byakugan.

It had shocked Tenten when she had learned that her third pregnancy involved twins – it had shocked Neji more, his fear of something such as the events between his father and his uncle bothering him throughout her entire pregnancy. Luckily, the Hokage banned the curse mark from being used on Hyuuga children, and all four of her babies were spared the mark that permanently graced their father's forehead. Neji had been in a much greater mood following that announcement, no longer fearing the birth of his twins.

However, both Tenten and Neji had panicked when their second son had opened his eyes to reveal blue irises that differed from his sister's pale ones entirely. Tenten had cried for days, fearing that something horrible would happen to her child while Neji dealt with an angered Hiashi. Following Neji's return four years previous to the twins' birth, Neji had worked hard to cement a decent relationship between his uncle and his family. Hiashi had been hard to deal with at first, but he had finally warmed up to both Tenten and his great grand nieces and nephews.

When Hiashi discovered that one of the twins did not have the Byakugan, he had almost shattered all of the relationship that Neji had tried so hard to work for. He had literally gone crazy, yelling that this surely signified the destruction of the Hyuuga clan and that he had been right all along, that marrying outside of the clan produced faulty clan members. He condemned the child, referring to Keiji as some sort of a bastard child that should be ignored and viewed as inhuman by all members of the Hyuuga clan.

Neji refused to speak with his uncle following that, only talking to him again once Hinata convinced her father to apologize. Her relationship wasn't exactly perfect with her father either – he had thrown a rather embarrassing fit when Hinata married Rock Lee, and refused to allow his daughter to take over the position of clan leader if she was married to such "a talent-less freak." He had attempted to make Hanabi clan leader, but his second daughter refused, enjoying life as a member of ANBU too much to care about her clan's well - being anymore.

Hiashi had relented eventually – a long manifestation of guilt, lack of interest for his well – being from both daughters, and the birth of two grandsons had slowly eroded his wall of hatred and he backed down as clan leader, allowing Hinata to assume her rightful position so long as Lee's say in clan matters was minimal to nonexistent. This didn't bother Lee – he had two sons to train and teach his secrets of youth to, not to mention his own squad of Genin from the academy. Meanwhile, Lee worked hard at being a son – in – law that would be acceptable to Hiashi. He wanted desperately to have a good relationship with every member of the Hyuuga clan, theirs being the first real family he had known since he was a small child and since he had come under Gai's mentorship.

Hanabi was the easiest member for Lee to assimilate with – after realizing, much to her horror, that Lee wasn't going anywhere soon, Hanabi tried harder to be nice to him and to put up with his odd behavior and morals. Lee was just as generous with his attitude towards her, and was one of the only people next to her sister, cousin, and Tenten that did not criticize her for still not marrying Konohamaru – although Lee pitied him immensely, because Hanabi had been turning down his marriage proposals for years and he still loved her regardless. Neji saw Lee as a brother, but he would rarely ever admit his fondness for his former teammate. Hiashi only tolerated Lee because he desired visitation with his grandsons and Hinata refused to allow her father near her sons unless he was on good terms with her husband. Hiashi learned to grin and bear it, acting nice to Lee and attempting to make it look like he enjoyed his son – in – law.

Neji quite enjoyed seeing Hiashi squirm – only Tenten knew that fact, but it was rather obvious whenever Neji, Lee, and Hiashi were in the same room. Neji's eyes glowed with satisfaction at his uncle's pain, counting his unintentional torture as repayment for what he had done to his father, himself, and his youngest son.

Now that Keiji was older and his blue eyes had darkened into the same dark brown eyes that belonged to his mother, Hiashi finally stopped ostracizing the young boy. While his normal skills as a ninja were faulty, Keiji was able to master many Hyuuga battle stances and jutsu. He was able to perform Rotation, even without being able to see chakra points – because he somehow knew where the chakra points were anyway. He was also strong at Gentle Fist, something that surprised all the members of his family. Being in good control of Hyuuga abilities without the Hyuuga kekkai genkai impressed Hiashi to the point that he allowed Neji to teach the boy more exclusive Hyuuga techniques.

But Keiji still doubted himself and his abilities often, and his negative attitude always resulted in lack of improvement of his skills as an academy student.

Tenten held Keiji closer just a little bit longer before letting her little boy go. He sprang up, some of the sadness washing off of his face as he ran over to where Hizashi was and began to yank hard on his brother's sleeve. Hizashi sighed heavily and turned his attention from whatever his sisters were talking about and focused on his younger brother, who had suddenly started babbling incoherently.

"So you _do_ like him?"

Tenten looked at her daughters, having just heard the question that Hanako shrieked mischievously at her older sister. Aiko turned a dark red and mumbled something quietly, looking even more embarrassed when she realized that her mother was listening in on their conversation.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked, smiling despite her attempts at being serious and ignorant.

Hanako ran to her mother, jumping with glee. "Aiko has a crush on a boy!" she sang, pointing at her older sister. "A boy! A boy! A boy!"

"Stop it!" Aiko moaned halfheartedly, hanging her reddened face in defeat.

"Alright Hanako, that's enough," Tenten said to her daughter, and the little girl stopped her singing and pouted. Tenten turned her full attention to her eldest, curious as to whom the mystery boy might be. "Anyone we know?" she asked, thinking of all of her friends who had children around Aiko's age.

Which was none – so that meant that whomever Aiko liked was the offspring of someone older.

Aiko turned a dark red, but she nodded. "Are you going to tell me?" Tenten asked, and her daughter remained silent.

"It's Sakumo!" Hanako responded for her, and she laughed loudly at the name as Aiko covered her face with her hands.

"Who?" Tenten was confused. She hadn't remembered ever having taught someone with that name at the academy.

"Sakumo Hatake, the Copy – Ninja's son," Hizashi announced, giving his mother a look which clearly stated he wasn't too fond of his sister's crush.

"Kakashi's boy?" Tenten murmured after a moment. She had forgotten he had children. Both his son and his older daughter, a girl called Rin, had never been registered at the academy. It was a joint decision by both the infamous ninja and the children's mother, Anko Mitarshi. They both felt that their children were too talented to attend the academy and would be better off learning from their parents – because, Kakashi being a Jonin and Anko being a Special Jonin, they believed that their overall skills would be better than anything the lesser ranked shinobi from the academy could possibly offer.

Tenten could have done the same thing. Sure, she was still a Chunin, but Neji was a Jonin, and she could have very easily boasted that the children of the Hyuuga prodigy were too good for the academy. But she didn't, because Tenten, and to a lesser extent Neji, weren't arrogant in that way.

"Isn't he a little too…_arrogant_ for you?" Tenten began, trying to find a way to go about discussing this with her daughter nicely. "I don't know the boy personally, but I've heard things about him. He's supposed to think very highly of himself and he supposedly berates anybody that he thinks isn't better than him – which is everyone, apparently."

"He's not that bad," Aiko muttered, still gazing at the floor. "And besides, _he's _the one who seems interested in _me_. Ever since we tied during our match in the Chunin Exams last year he's been following me around and watching me and demanding that we have a rematch and than sometimes he randomly talks to me and I think it's all really weird and confusing." She paused, inhaled, and than continued. "And I know he's kind of arrogant but when no one else is around he's actually kind of sweet and he's really hot and…" she trailed off, still flushed.

Hizashi was starring at his sister like he thought she was crazy. "Kind of arrogant?" he repeated in complete shock. "You're not being serious, are you?" Aiko looked at her brother and smiled sadly, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet nervously. "You are?" Hizashi continued, still looking aghast. He rolled his eyes and looked at his mother. "I'll watch him for you and Dad," he said.

"No, you're not!" Aiko cried out. "You'll embarrass me on purpose just to get him to leave me alone!" She turned to her mother and pointed an accusing finger at Hizashi. "He's capable of treacherous things, Mom! Everyone thinks he's just being quiet because he's smart but it's because he's plotting!"

"Plotting what?"

Tenten turned around, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she smiled with pure happiness. Neji was standing in the doorframe, a small smile on his face as he looked at his family with curiosity. He had been on a mission for the last three weeks and he had been due home in two more days – but he was early, and Tenten couldn't have been happier.

"You're back," she whispered, still smiling. Tenten still worried about him – all the time, no matter where he was going or what he was doing. She never wanted to relive the pain she had experienced when she was pregnant with Hizashi ten years ago. Almost losing Neji back than had literally ruined her as a person, but Tenten had managed to hold herself up well – and he came back, like she always knew he would.

"Of course," Neji replied softly, taking one of Tenten's hands and pulling her into a warm embrace. Tenten nuzzled her head into his chest as she wrapped her arms securely around his waist, basking in the moment. Neji kissed her on the top of her head as he cradled her close – words couldn't even describe how he had missed her. Tenten looked up and smiled softly, and Neji smiled softly back and leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

The twins looked at their parents with curious eyes.

Hizashi made a face. "No one else's parents do that," Hizashi mumbled, looking disgusted. Aiko whacked him gently on the back of the head.

"Yes they do," she scolded him quietly so she wouldn't disrupt her parents. "Besides, our parents are a lot younger than everyone else's. And they've been through a lot in their lives. You wouldn't understand."

Hizashi frowned at her, rubbing the back of his head. Aiko sighed, hugged him as a sign of apology, and than smiled softly at her parents. She was right – Hizashi and the twins would never understand the bond between their mother and father. Aiko understood it because she remembered it – all of the secret meetings, the strained gazes of love and whispered words that she wasn't supposed to comprehend but always ended up understanding, the pain of a time when she was four years old and her mother cried constantly and her father had been gone. It was clear in her mind and she knew she'd never forget it – and she could appreciate their love for each other more because she knew what they'd been through, and Aiko loved the little things they did for each other and how gentle they were in their actions and words when it came to one another. She found it all terribly romantic – Hizashi found it disgusting, but he was a ten year old boy after all.

Neji had pulled away and was stroking Tenten's cheek with his thumb. They were gazing at each other, their eyes speaking for them in ways that words could not. Aiko recognized the look in their eyes – she had seen it several times in her lifetime and she had a feeling that she'd continue seeing it as long as her parents were together. Flushing slightly, Aiko coughed conspicuously and turned to her siblings.

"I think we should go outside," she suggested. Hizashi gave her a look. "Fine, how about we visit Aunt Hinata and Lee instead?" He continued to stare at her. "Look, we need to get out of the house before something very awkward happens." Hizashi looked over Aiko's shoulder at his parents and scrunched up his nose with disgust.

"Not that again," he moaned, rolling his eyes.

Aiko gave him a look. "Don't interrupt them!" she warned Hizashi, who shook his head sadly.

"No one else's parents…" he began, but stopped when his sister made a motion to grab to his arm. Backing away, he raised his hands in surrender. "I understand," he grumbled. "Our parents have a different relationship. Fine, we'll go visit our cousins."

Aiko smiled at him. "You know, there was a time when you used to love me so much that anything I wanted to do made you happy," she pointed out, referring to their early childhood. "Now whenever I suggest doing something you always disagree with me. I don't get you. You're so moody."

"Hey, Mom told me my moodiness comes from Dad, so go complain to him," Hizashi retorted as he began to head out of the kitchen. He paused, and his normally stern gaze softened. "And I do still love you, even if you're annoying sometimes and have pointless crushes on arrogant boys. I'm just older than I used to be, that's all."

"It's not a pointless crush!" Aiko cried out, following Hizashi with the twins.

Neji looked away from Tenten towards the entrance once he heard the front door close. He smirked slightly. "Well, that took them longer than usual," he remarked, pulling Tenten closer to him.

Tenten adjusted her grip around his waist and sighed. "Remember when they were small?" she asked as Neji rocked her back and forth. "All we had to do was put them in bed. It was that easy. Now they're all older and they all stay up later. It just makes things more difficult."

Neji nodded, kissing her on the top of her head. He paused for a moment, lost in thought. Tenten peered up at him, confused. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Neji smirked again and laughed lightly. "Perhaps we should give Lee and Hinata some warning that the children are heading to their house," he said, his pale eyes shinning slightly. "But I fear we're too late for that."

Tenten was still confused. "Why would we give them warning? The kids go over there all the time and no one's ever complained."

"They've never gone to their home this late without us," Neji stated, nodding towards the kitchen clock. "You know as well as I do that Lee and Hinata are far worse then we are. I'd hate to think what sight they could possibly interrupt showing up this late."

Tenten giggled. "Ugh, mental images!" she exclaimed suddenly, playfully punching Neji in the chest. "I don't want to think about that! Our poor nephews!"

"Poor Hinata," Neji murmured, frowning.

Neji fell quiet as Tenten continued to giggle, trying to clear her mind of any horrifying thoughts about her best friend and cousin – in – law that shouldn't have been pictured in the first place; but it was hard. She had unintentionally overheard Lee speaking on several occasions to a horrified Neji about the power of sexual youth – and then some. She didn't want to know how that would affect her poor nephews when they were older – already it was painfully obvious that they were unsure whether or not they should be taking after their mother or their father in actions and beliefs. And the youngest one had Lee's eyebrows. It was tragic and oddly touching at the same time, her in – laws' twisted little family life.

Tenten only hoped that she and Neji and their children made a much better impression upon society. Not that she wished ill will to Lee and Hinata and their sons – but she heard people at the academy talking behind their backs, and she was waiting for the day that one of the boys would begin to get teased. Her children were respected, but only because they were the children of Neji Hyuuga, The Prodigy. If it were Tenten and Someone – That – Was – Not – Neji – Hyuuga (Tenten smiled slightly at the thought – it would never have happened, completely impossible)…well, then things might be slightly different.

"You're upset."

Neji's voice gently tugged Tenten ought of her maze of twisting and overlapping thoughts. She smiled at up at him, trying to reassure him that everything was alright, although Neji didn't seem to be buying it. But everything was alright, for the most part. Some things in her life would never be alright – Tenten had realized that awhile ago, and she had come to accept it. Her children were her biggest concern, along with Neji. As long as they were fine, she would be fine too – no matter what.

Neji titled her head back slightly and kissed her slowly and softly. Tenten felt slightly dizzy and weak in the knees as a warm and happy feeling spread throughout her entire body. He pulled away, placing gentle kisses against her cheek and forehead as Tenten sighed in complete ecstasy.

"Feeling better?" he whispered into her ear a few seconds later.

Tenten nodded. "Much," she responded.

Neji kissed her quickly on the lips one more time before pulling away. He checked the time on the clock and turned off the oven, removing whatever Aiko had been cooking before he had returned. Fire hazard aside, he began to head upstairs. He stopped suddenly, looking over his shoulder at Tenten. She was still standing where she had been, hands on her hips and a playful gleam in her dark eyes.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, mentally attempting to guess as to what was keeping her rooted to the floor.

"Not unless you carry me," Tenten teased him playfully, smirking back.

Neji stared at her in disbelief. "I haven't carried you in years," he muttered. "Not since…"

"The twins, I know," she cut in, still smirking. Neji was still starring at her, his pale eyes still confused. Tenten was purposely playing around with him – she enjoyed it immensely.

When Neji hadn't moved an inch, Tenten sighed and began to turn around. "Oh well," she began as she turned her back to him. "I guess I'll go wait inside for the kids to come home…"

Neji scooped her up into his arms before she had even finished what she was saying. Tenten gasped in surprise – she hadn't expected him to, and apparently Neji hadn't expected himself to either. His face suddenly turned a dark shade of red and his pale eyes refused to meet her dark ones, their gaze penetrating the floor.

Tenten laughed joyously. "I knew it!" she giggled. "I knew you couldn't resist me!"

Neji looked at her with confusion and amusement at the same time. "What has gotten into you?" he asked her, the red having dimmed down to a pale pink.

Tenten calmed herself down. "Nothing," she murmured quietly, reaching out to run her fingers through his dark brown hair. "I just missed you these last three weeks, that's all. I get lonely without you. I love you so much."

Neji smiled at her, and Tenten knew it was his way of agreeing. He kissed her once more, and she could tell it was his way of emphasizing that he loved her without words.

Then Neji, holding Tenten tightly in his arms, proceeded upstairs quickly so they could have time together before the kids came home.

**(Fin)**

**(End of Chapter Thirteen)**

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to the end of the story! This chapter took me a long time to write because I wasn't sure how I wanted to finish the story. I thought a glimpse into Neji and Tenten's future would be good - with all four of their children and themselves. I hope it was enjoyable and a big thank you to all those who stuck with me since the beginning! **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**Complete. **


End file.
